Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms
by cappychan
Summary: internet, online chats, leeks, feathers, toushirou's older sister, irritability... can things get any weirder? deathbystrawberries, chappy'sawesome, GraySakura*Blossoms, Leeeeky:Sweetness, frostysoftness, icydoubt and Grinning-Persimmons. byakuyaOC.
1. Internet for the Nobleman

_HI HI HI! _Okay, i've been writing about naruto forever now and decided to take a break from that and write another bleach fic. it's byakuya/oc since he's so awesome, and i think he needs some lovin'. and besides that's where my other nickname comes from (CBK aka _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki_) awesome right? well anyways the full summary is on my profile and a vague description of my OC and her zanpaktou. i want to keep this author's note short, since i'm prone to long author's notes =A= her name's Hitsugaya Shimowa, which vaguely (gosh that's like my new favorite word xD) translate to "frost feather" without caps. romance, humor, adventure/action... and other stuff... i just want this to be a chill story. no drama, just happiness :D ooc my fault, i apologize ):

**summary/plot: **toushirou has had an older sister for a very long time now. she wanted to become a shinigami, but due to her lack of motivation, procrastination, and overall laziness, her dream was fading. but one day in Karakura, Byakuya comes to the town for his own reasons. he meets up with toushirou and rangiku at orihime's home and stays there for the time being. after learning how to use the internet, he meets a stunning white-haired beauty with a gracious smile. she has a strange resemblance to someone he knows, but he doesn't know who. to his suprise, as she meets him in person she is a shinigami! the worst part is that she is toushirou's older sister! with a powerful reiatsu, a gorgeous face, and a stunning zanpaktou, has byakuya fallen for another? can a pink flower mix with a frosted feather?

i hope you enjoy it! and maybe i'll put those sentences at the end again ;) remember, description of her and her zanpakutou on my profile.

* * *

**Internet for the Nobleman**

_Tite Kubo ;; i only own my OC Hitsugaya Shimowa & her zanpakutou_

* * *

It was late day, warm and breezy. It smelled of sake and dirty dishes. It was a Saturday in the human world, meaning no school. A strawberry blonde laid, limp and wiggly, on the couch, while a small, white-haired body sat up right. Everything was quiet, and they liked it that way. A seemingly silent snort and a giddy giggle erupted, but ceased quickly, causing the white-haired silhouette to looked up, arms crossed. He scoffed before turning back to the very quiet television that played on an on-going college soccer game.

"I'M BACK!" Cried a loud, cheery voice. The sleeping body cringed and the smaller, sitting body twitched. "Toushirou-kun! Rangiku-chan! I'm home!" Toushirou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou, to you, Inoue." He said irritably. Yes, Toushirou and Rangiku were very grateful that Orihime let them stay at her home, but the food she made was another whole irritable story. "Oh right. Gomen'nasai." She giggled, bowing slightly. Rangiku rubbed her head gingerly, recovering from another hangover.

"What did you get this time?" She and Toushirou asked, hoping for something normal. Orihime smied graciously, hugging the bag to her body.

"Well, to begin, they had a sale on leeks, so I bought a few. I also bought a carton of eggs, a box of crackers, a jar of jam, some bean paste, pancake batter, fish liver-"

"Oh Inoue, I just remembered. Kurosaki and Kuchiki invited us for dinner." Toushirou said quickly. Orihime's smile hadn't falter as she turned her head to the side. Rangiku looked at her small taichou, rubbing and scratching her head at the same time. "Taichou, they didn't ask us for dinner." Toushirou shot her a dirty look as she stuck her tongue out at him. "They just did."

"Oh that's okay. They can come over and I can cook! No need to waste money!" Orihime insisted, waving a hand at the both of them. Both Toushirou and Rangiku groaned, and before she could notice, the door bell rung. Toushirou hopped up from the floor, racing to the door. Toushirou opened the door, his mouth gaping at the sight. Dressed in a tight dress shirt, dark pants and nice slick hair.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou? What are you doing here?" Toushirou asked looking at the formal man standing in front of him. Byakuya kept a straight face, hands in his pocket. "That is my own business, Hitsugaya." He stepped into the home, kicking off his shoes in grace. Orihime looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Byakuya-san! How-" Byakuya looked at her, stepping onto the carpet. "Kuchiki-taichou." He said solemnly, walking past her. She giggled again, "Gomen'nasai, Kuchiki-taichou!" She closed the door behind him and sat down next to Rangiku, watching Byakuya take a seat across them, looking around the home.

"Mmhm, Kuchiki-taichou, what are you doing here?" Rangiku asked, taking a swig of sake from the little white dish she held in her hand. Byakuya scoffed, placing a leg over his knee, lacing his fingers together. "Matsumoto, that is my business. But if you _must _know, I'm here on my own free will." Rangiku choked on the sake that almost went down her throat, and Toushirou patting her back. "What?" they both asked once she stopped coughing. Byakuya looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes, "Need I repeat myself?" Toushirou and Rangiku looked at each other, then at Orihime who just smiled at her newest guest.

It was awkward for about an hour, the quiet cheers emitting from the television that came from the perplexed and amazed fans. _Bing! _"What was that annoying sound?" Byakuya said, finally breaking the awkward ice. Orihime hopped up from her seat and skipped to the back room. She squealed, making everyone cringe. "Tatsuki came back from her trip!" The three figures walked towards the room without making a sound, Byakuya astounded the most. The three squinted at the bright screen, watching Orihime type on the lettered board. "Does that mean you'll be going to her home for dinner?" Everyone turned to Toushirou, then back at Orihime. Her apologetic smile said everything, "Yeah, I guess. Sorry you guys. She wants me over there right now. I guess you guys can get food for yourselves, right?" Orihime asked, standing up, smoothing her shirt. Toushirou and Rangiku looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll show Kuchiki-taichou to an empty room." Toushirou said abruptly, leading Orihime out the door, with Rangiku following close behind. "Oh, okay. You guys be careful! I'll be home in-a-bit!" She finished being shoved out the door. Toushirou slumped down against the door, looking relieved at his fukotaichou. "That's one. What about the other one?" Rangiku asked putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

"And this does what?" Byakuya asked once more, looking at the keyboard, poking at more keys. Toushirou and Rangiku came to the human world to observe, but they did learn how to use the comtraption Inoue called a 'computer.' They weren't as great a typist as she was, but they knew the basics. She had an 'email', and a 'instant chat account' and sometimes Rangiku would use that to talk to strangers. Toushirou had one, and he talked to a lot of girlswho admired his 'profile' picture. Rangiku talked to a lot of men who liked Orihime's picture, but when she told them it wasn't her, they stopped talking to her. So, she just talked to Orihime's friends.

Byakuya took his picture, thought up a username, filled out the biography in a short and sweet manner, and created his account. Toushirou's username was "icydoubt", Orihime's was "Leeeeky:Sweetness" and Rangiku's wanted hers to be "Grinning-Persimmons." They all thought Rangiku's was strange, but when Byakuya decided his, they were still debating.

"Are you sure you want that?" Toushirou and Rangiku asked once more before they left-clicked the 'Finish' button on the glowing screen. Byakuya looked at the both of their gaping mouths, before nodding in a serious manner. Rangiku scratched her head, looking at the newest profile. Username. GraySakura*Blossoms. Name. Byakuya Kuchiki. Age. As they filled it out, Toushirou and Rangiku looked at each other before decided on thirty-two. Hobbies. They both looked at each other again, then at Byakuya. Calligraphy, long nightly strolls, tending to Sakura blossoms, and sword tending. Everything else they asked him, and they took a picture of him from the webcam, and everything was great.

They added each other. They added Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu - strange enough, he was online but they refused to talk to him-, and Rukia. Byakuya got the hang of it and ask Toushirou and Rangiku left to get food, a message popped up.

**frostysoftness: **hi :)  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **hello  
**frostysoftness: **nice username  
**GraySakura*Blossoms:** i don't need your opinions  
**frostysoftness:** hey man, chill. i was kidding

After a long hour of chatting, and a long hour of Rangiku and Toushirou finding food, Byakuya left, adding a new friend. Rangiku and Byakuya looked over her profile. Her name was Hatsuki Shimowa, had beautiful, white hair that trickled down her back, crystal blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. She had many pictures of herself; raining from her long, narrow figure, to her pale face. As astounding as she sound, she didn't live that far from Orihime's home..

As they chatted more and more, gotten to know each other, Shimowa decided they should meet in person. "She seems so nice! And she's really pretty!" Orihime squeled, bouncing in her seat next to Byakuya. He ignored her comments, watching Rangiku enter the room. Toushirou was the only one who hadn't seen her, and he insisted he didn't want to see her. Byakuya was starting to notice it, that Shimowa had a strage reseblance to someone he knew.

"So this girl you just met online is coming over here later this week?" Rangiku asked again. Byakuya arched an eyebrow at her, causing her to purse her lips as she bit into the last of her pork bun. Orihime went to bed early that day, for many reasions. One, she wanted to catch up on her sleep, since she was sleep deprived. Two, it was getting late. And three, Orihime had to get up early to meet up with her girlfriends.

"Good night, everyone!" She chimed before bouncing into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Byakuya logged off of his Instant chat account and pushed away on the swivel chair. He loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Rangiku refused to have a room, so she slept on the couch, leaving Byakuya with the extra bedroom. She was already asleep and reeked of sake and pulled pork. Toushirou was just exiting the bathroom, going into his own room. Byakuya had kept quiet the past week he was here, and the only thing he had said was either him demanding food or water, or that he was going out.

As he was beginning to take his shirt off, his Soul Phone rung in his pocket. Pulling out the small celluar device with a small sakura blossom hanging on the end. Flipping the celluar device open, he looked at the hollow type, where it was, and how far away. Byakuya pulled out his Soul Candy dispenser, and popped one of the soul candies into his mouth. As he closed the door, he met up with Toushirou and Rangiku. They said nothing as they were out of the door. Orihime was still asleep, and they thought it was best not to wake her.

Once they arrived someone was already there. A white-haired shinigami had already taken care of the job. She sliced her zanpakutou in the air, the hollow's blood drawn across the floor. Without seeing her face, she disappeared with a step. Toushirou looked up at Byakuya, who just stared.

"Who was that?" Rangiku asked, her hands on her hips. Byakuya and Toushirou looked at each other before Toushirou shrugged and Byakuya sighed. "Whoever she was, she took care of this mess. C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

Toushirou was early to rise, Rangiku recovering from a hangover, Orihime left early again. Byakuya left his room dressed in his up-tight clothing; a clean, smooth dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and his shiney, black, dust-free shoes. His hair was just as shiney and pushed to the side of his face. Toushirou and Rangiku weren't surprised; acts like a nobleman, dresses like famous in the human world. He sat down on the love seat and looked at the bright television screen. Toushirou wore a black thermal shirt and pair of gray pants. Rangiku wore a low-cut t-shirt with a short skirt, a pair of long striped socks. Everything was quiet, and very awkward.

They were watching another soccer game that Toushirou was very interested in. He sat in front of the television, legs crossed and all, looking like a small child. Byakuya had his legs crossed as well, staring at the television along side Toushirou. Rangiku was reading nonsense again, and the ringing door bell startled the three of them. Toushirou popped from the floor and walked to the door. He opened it and yelped in shock. The voice from the otherside of the door also yelped, but it was higher and had a ringy, cheerful sound to it.

"O-Onee-chan?" Toushirou stammered, looking at the white-haired, tall and narrow woman in front of him. She looked back at the little white-headed boy in front of her, with the same shocked expression.

"Toushirou! What the hell are you doing here?" The woman asked, hands on her hips. Byakuya stood up and walked to the door to see the same white-haired woman he saw online. His eyes widened slightly, as he looked from Toushirou to Shimowa. Rangiku stood next to him, propping her elbow on his shoulder, leaning against him, holding her head in pain. "Oh! That's who she looked like!" Rangiku said, throwing her arms up into the air as she looked from her small taicho to his sister.

"What are _you _doing here?" Toushirou replied, looking at his opposite sister. She was taller, funnier, more laid back, but not as strong as he was. She wanted to be a shinigami, but due to her lack of motivation, laziness, and horrible procrastination, it didn't cut through. But there was a slim chance that she was the one that killed the hollow.

"Mhmm, good question. Well, I was chatting online and I met-"

"Oh my God! You're Frosty Softness?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Toushirou turned to his fellow captain, grabbing his shirt. "Please, Kuchiki-taichou, tell me she isn't the one that you talked to!" Toushirou pleaded, looking at his sister. Byakuya couldn't see why he was he didn't like her. She was beautiful first of all, she was sweet, and unlike her brother, she wasn't cold.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Byakuya looked at Shimowa, a perplexed grin on her face. "You're part of the Gotei 13! I almost got put under you, but I was put under Komamura-taichou!" Rangiku looked from Toushirou and Byakuya. She had white hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in a black dress shirt, a white tie, a pair of white pants that clung to her legs, and a pair of black stilettos. "Damn. It's like Kuchiki-taichou and Taichou had a baby." Rangiku said, leaving the doorway and plopping back onto the couch.

"Shimowa... I thought... I-"

"You thought what? That I wasn't going to be a shinigami? Just because I didn't make it as quick as you doesn't mean I won't do it! Gosh Toushirou, think!" Shimowa said, poking her little brother on the forehead with a slim finger, her other hand on her hip.

"Were you the one that killed that hollow?" Toushirou asked, praying that she wasn't. Shimowa shrugged, placing her hands in her pockets. "I suppose. If these count for anything." She said, pulling out her Soul Phone and Soul Candy dispenser. Toushirou sighed an exasperated sigh. He and his older sister never got along. She was tall and he was short; she was happy and he was irritable; but he was a captain, and she was probably a lower seat.

"What seat are you?" He asked, looking up at this sister. Shimowa grinned, bending down to pinch both of his cheeks. "Aaw, little Tou-tou wants to know! I'm the 3rd seated officer." She said proudly, placing both hands on her hips. "Jealous?" She asked, looking down at Toushirou, who shook his head. "I'm a captain." Shimowa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Yeah I knew that. I just wanted to see your reaction." She said, poking his nose.

"Aren't you going to let your Onee-chan in? And since when did you get your own house?"

"It isn't our home, we're staying here. And no, I won't let you in. Good bye." He said, closing the door. Shimowa stuck her leathered foot in the door, leaving a small opening, letting herself in. She was narrow, and tall, making it easy for her to get in _anywhere._She looked Byakuya up and down, before narrowing her eyes playfully, a grin teasing her pink lips. "We match." She said, pointing a finger from him to her. "Wanna trade shirts?" Shimowa asked, raising her eyebrows, pulling on his black tie. Byakuya scoffed, walking away from her. Shimowa followed behind him, sitting down next to him as well. Everyone stared at each other. It was awkward; a lot more awkward than before.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! _

Every body looked at each other, then at Toushirou. "What?" He asked, looking at the colorful eyes that stared.

* * *

**deathbystrawberries: **toushirou...  
**deathbystrawberries:** are you even there?  
**deathbystrawberries:**goddamn it, you're online, where the hell are you?  
**icydoubt:**what kurosaki?  
**deathbystrawberries:**rukia wanted to have lunch with you guys. she said she saw byakuya around. is he there?  
**icydoubt: **yes he is. but we have a visitor.  
_chappy'sawesome has joined  
_**chappy'sawesome:**hitsugaya-taichou, is nii-san there?  
**icydoubt:** yes he is. along with a visitor  
**deathbystrawberries:**hey toushirou, is he **GraySakura*Blossoms**?  
**icydoubt: **that is hitsugaya-taichou to you, and yes that is him  
**deathbystrawberries: **hahahahaha!  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo! don't laugh at nii-san!  
**deathbystrawberries: **yeah whatever. wait. there's only one laptop, how the hell are you online?  
**chappy'sawesome: **your father let me borrow his  
**deathbystrawberries: **figures.  
_icydoubt has left  
_**chappy'sawesome: **where did hitsugaya-taicho go?  
_Leeeeky:Sweetness has joined  
_**deathbystrawberries: **inoue, what are you doing here?  
**Leeeeky:Sweetness: **that's matsumoto-fukutaicho to you, ichigo  
**chappy'sawesome: **matsumoto-fukotaicho! you should make your own account! it's very confusing...  
**Leeeeky:Sweetness: **okay. i'll be back.  
_Leeeeky:Sweetness has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **god i wonder what her username is. i hope it isn't something like inoue's...  
_GraySakura*Blossoms has joined  
_**chappy'sawesome: **nii-san!  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **rukia, what is it that you want?  
_chappy'sawesome added GraySakura*Blossoms as a friend  
_**chappy'sawesome: **nii-san, do you want to have lunch with us?  
_deathbystrawberries added GraySakura*Blossoms as a friend  
_**deathbystrawberries: **yeah byakuya it'd be fun...  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **i suppose, but we have a visitor  
**chappy'sawesome: **who?  
_GraySakura*Blossoms has left  
frostysoftness has joined  
_**frostysoftness: **that would be meee!  
**chappy'sawesome: **who are you?  
**frostsoftness: **hitsugaya shimowa, toushirou's onee-chan  
**chappy'sawesome: **but on your profile it says hatsuki as your last name  
**frostysoftness: **mhmm yeah, i don't want people knowing my real last name...  
**deathbystrawberries: **goddamn it, are we eating lunch or not?  
_frostysoftness had left  
Grinning-Persimmons has joined  
_**deathbystrawberries: **who the hell is **Grinning-Persimmons**?  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **matsumoto-fukutaichou  
**chappy'sawesome: **that is a strange username, matsumoto-fukutaichou...  
_Grinning-Persimmons added deathbystrawberries and chappy'sawesome as friends  
deathbystrawberries added Grinning-Persimmons as a friend  
chappy'sawesome added Grinning-Persimmons as a friend_  
**deathbystrawberries: **lunch or no lunch? goddamn this was a waste of time  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **taichou says yes, kuchiki-taichou said why not, i'm going no matter what, and shimowa-chan asked if she can come  
**deathbystrawberries: **sure, i'm paying anyways  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **great! see you there!  
_Grinning-Persimmons has left  
deathbystrawberries has left  
chappy'sawesome has left_

* * *

_one is prone to accidents, while the other is prone to irritability_


	2. Dressed Pretty and Late for Lunch

i've kinda noticed that this story doesn't have that many views ): i guess my naruto stories are more popular. boo hoo D: ah well, i like writing and if you guys don't like it, i'm still gonna write. even if i have no views. soo peace ;) ooc my fault. if you squint, you'll see ginran and ichiruki, and one-sided ichihime

* * *

**Dressed Pretty and Late for Lunch**

* * *

Rangiku changed into a short, yellow dress with many flowers and a pair of flats. Toushirou didn't change, just slipping into his tennis shoes and was out the door with Rangiku. Before he closed the door, he looked in front of him and looked at Rangiku, they in front of her. "Where's Shimowa and Kuchiki-taichou?" Rangiku shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Toushirou sighed, opening the door, stepping in quietly. "Shimowa! Kuchiki-taichou!" Toushirou called, hands in his pockets, growing irritated. His sister made friends easy, with the not-so-easy people. Byakuya exited his room with a black jacket over his white shirt and tie, with Shimowa tying her hair up.

"Mhmm, Toushirou I'm gonna walk back to my house to grab my jacket. We'll be there in a bit." Shimowa said with a wink, putting on her stilettos. Toushirou looked at his sister and then at Byakuya who had an unreadable emotion on his face. "What do you mean by 'we'?" He asked it as a rhetorical question, arching a single eyebrow at his sister. She just smiled at him walking out the door with Byakuya standing next to her. "Wait. Onee-chan." Toushirou knew his sister too well; she _only _answered to 'onee-chan', she _only _called him 'itouto' or 'tou-tou', and she _only _treated him like he was still five. He hated it.

"Mhmm?" Another thing Toushirou didn't like about his sister was that her _only _response to everything he asked was 'mhmm?' He narrowed his eyes touchily, crossing his arms.

"You're not going to your house by yourself are you?"

"Mhmm, no. Kuchiki-taichou is coming with me." She said looking up at the the solemn captain who had his hands in his pockets. Toushirou looked at Byakuya, then at Shimowa, then gaped at Byakuya.

"Shimowa! I-I mean Onee-chan! You're old enough to take care of yourself!"

"Mhmm, yeah I know that. But I'm a lady, and I need a man there." Shimowa finished, brushing a stray white hair out of her face. Toushirou furrowed his brow, then wrinkled his forehead, finishing with an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Fine! Just be there in ten minutes." Shimowa nodded, following Byakuya out the door. Toushirou scowled, leaving the house with a click.

* * *

"Toushirou. It's been half an hour. Where the hell is Byakuya and whatever your sister's name is?" Ichigo asked angrily, standing in the middle of a long line. Rukia wanted to go somewhere nice, and the only place she thought of was the most expensive place in town.

"That is Hitsugaya-taichou to you, and I don't know where Shimowa and Kuchiki-taichou are." Toushirou replied, lowering his eyebrows at Ichigo, who sighed sourly. The line was long, and everything was silent. "I wonder where nii-san is..."

* * *

"Has Tou-tou always been like that?" Shimowa asked, putting on the bleach white jacket that matched her hair. Byakuya sat in the black couch and looked around Shimowa's abode. Everything was black and white. The only color that appeared in the room was the red lipstick and pink lip gloss. A lot of red lipstick and pink lip gloss. He was a nice man, he really was, but all this black and white wasn't fit for her.

"Yes. I suppose he has. Was he different as a child?" Shimowa smiled, buttoning the last three buttons, picking up the red lipstick. "Mhmm, no not really. I never really saw him when he was a kid. Too bad too, I could've made him a bit more happy." Byakuya looked at her with a calm, blank, and very hard to decipher expression. His own sister hadn't spent time with her brother? "What do you mean?" Shimowa shrugged, applying the red to her pale lips. She popped her lips at the mirror, smiling at different angles before answering.

"Well, my dream was to be a shinigami, but our obaa-chan said I wouldn't make it. So I just left to train, but really I got tired and just stayed at my friends' home for a bit. I might be lazy, but I made it, didn't I?" Shimowa said, motioning Byakuya to come along. He stood up and followed Shimowa out the door, down the street, and crossed as he thought in depth. Who had knew Toushirou had an older sister that was so unlike him. What Toushirou saw bad in her was nonsense. She was a nice woman, very well-rounded and she had a visible reaitsu. As they walked down the street, Shimowa grabbed Byakuya's hand as they walked across the sidewalk. He looked down at her pale hand taking his own. She had a content smile on her face, and as they walked down the street, he didn't object.

"Where was that place?" Shimowa asked looking around the crowded streets. Byakuya kept quiet, looking at the pavement ahead of them. All of a sudden, their Soul Phones rung. Shimowa pulled out hers, a light feather hanging by a thread. "Mhmm, not that far from here." She said snapping it shut, thrusting it back into her jacket pocket. As Byakuya began to pull out his Soul Candy dispenser, Shimowa shook her head, popping on of the Soul Candies in her mouth. "You're a captain; this is a small hollow. No need to hop back in and out." Shimowa said, skipping away from him. She did have a point. He took her body, that clung to him like he was a doll, and followed Shimowa's feathery trail down the busy street.

As she hopped from tree top to tree top, everything was quiet, all the people very oblivious to the upcoming scene. As she stood on a lamppost, a jigokuchou flew towards Shimowa, who pointed a finger out for it to land. "Hey there little buddy. Where's the hollow?" Shimowa asked, a hollow's scream rippling the calm atmosphere. "Oh there it is! Fly! Fly away!" Shimowa said, waving her hand at the flying jigokuchou. Only a few looked up at the small hollow coming their way, they all screamed and ran the opposite direction. Unsheathing Howaitonīdoru, Shimowa shifted her weight as the hollow came towards her.

Howaitonīdoru's hilt was a very worn out shade of black with white circles running down the middle. At the end of the hilt was a small silver loop that held a thin silver chain with a short, white tassel ending with three equal sized feathers. A small, crystal bell hung at the tips of the feathers. It didn't ring as she sliced the arm of the small hollow and it didn't ring when she sliced once more, but it did ring, when the hollow disappeared in the late day.

Shimowa jumped from the lamppost and straight into her gigai, the Soul Candy appeared on the palm of her hand. "Alright, let's get going!"

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" Ichigo hollered at Shimowa and Byakuya as they walked up to the group. Shimowa smiled, waving her finger in front of Ichigo's nose, "Mhmm! Duty called!" She said touching his nose slightly. Ichigo slapped her hand away gently, an angered look on his face. "Well we were waiting here for so long, we thought you weren't coming so we left. And as you guys were walking down the street, we decided we are _not _getting back in that long ass line!" He continued in a loud, angry yell, rousing attention. Shimowa 'shushed' him, furrowing her brow.

"Ichigo, was it? You've got to keep your voice down, man, you're gatherin' attention!" Shimowa hissed playfully. Ichigo's eyes twitched in frustration. Shimowa pulled out a baby blue wallet, peering into it as she opened it. "How 'bout I buy you guys pizza?" Shimowa finally asked after she finished counting the money in the lettered wallet. Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku and Toushirou looked at her puzzlingly. They looked at each other, then at Shimowa, then once more at each other, and a they turned their gaze to Byakuya, he and Shimowa were already walking ahead of them.

Ichigo cursed, Rukia scolded him, Toushirou sighed as he walked, and Rangiku called for all of them to follow. They all went to a pizza shop not that far from where they were originally eat, and it wasn't as packed as they expected. They ordered three pizza's; one all vegetables, one all meat, and the last one with a mix of very uncommon toppings. Shimowa paid the expensive bill, emptying her wallet. They left the almost happy and content, while only one person was sad.

"How will I pay my rent now?" Shimowa asked rhetorically, getting a pat on the back from Rangiku. Toushirou rolled his eyes, before they widened at what Rangiku proposed. "How about you stay with Inoue and us?" Toushirou hit Rangiku in the head, who reacted by pouting at him. "What?" She asked, rubbing her head gingerly.

"I don't want my _sister _staying with us! First Kuchiki-taichou's here, and now Shimowa? What are you thinking?" Toushirou snarled at his fukutaichou, who just rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"Mhmm, well I need my laptop, my clothes, my toothbrush, my... oh my! And my eighteen pairs of shoes. Alright Tou-tou, get my luggage and my laptop. _Please._" Shimowa asked sweetly, ruffling Toushirou's white hair, who groaned picking up the three luggage and the black laptop case. He walked past Rangiku, who admired the black and white decor, hissing, "I blame this on you." Rangiku just smiled and patted him on the back as he went out the front door. "Good job, Taichou, I knew you could do it."

Rukia and Ichigo didn't want to help with this so they had left, leaving Toushirou, Rangiku, and Byakuya to the dirty work. Byakuya carried six pairs, Rangiku carried six, and Shimowa carried the last six. She also carried a small bag that contain, _ahem_, her private things and her toothbrush. The walk wasn't that far, and as they settled in Orihime's home, she wasn't phased at all. "Another visitor? That's great! I hope she likes my cooking!" Everyone looked disgusted at Shimowa, hoping that she would catch the hint. She did, and with a witty wink, everyone loosened up.

* * *

Shimowa was the type of person that liked to sleep in every room on every other day. She had girl talk with Rangiku out in the living room; they talked about a silver-haired, fox-faced, bastard that had stolen Rangiku's heart and Shimowa wanted to meet him.

"Ha! I don't think you would want to meet him! That fox-faced fucker left not so long ago!" She said angrily. It took Shimowa not that long to realize that Rangiku drank_ a lot _more than the average person. They talked about the oddest things, from why Shimowa's hair was white to Rangiku's username to that mysterious 'fox-faced' man when Rangiku just fell asleep on the couch. Shimowa muttered somethings to herself before laying her head gently on the pillow that laid on the floor.

She and Orihime had great talk when they slept in Orihime's room. They talked about Ichigo and leeks, and Ichigo some more then Rukia then they just told a few jokes and laughed about it.

"Ichigo seems like a nice guy." Shimowa said to Orihime as she checked her email once more. The laptop she held was white and the case was black. Orihime smiled, nodding her head as she held a book in her hand. "He is! Ichigo-kun is really sweet! And he's really strong!" Orihime went on for hours, and Shimowa was beginning to get bored. "Mhmm, that's great Inoue, but I got to get to bed. G'night." Shimowa said, closing her laptop. Orihime nodded sweetly, agreeing as she put the book down on the bedside table.

When Shimowa slept with her little brother, it was very quiet and awkward. For him. Shimowa wore a very short, long-sleeved shirt that stopped midway up her thighs, and Toushirou wasn't very used to seeing his sister like that. They didn't talk at all; the only communication was screaming at each other. They both wanted to use the Shimowa's laptop because Byakuya had been using the computer.

"Give me my laptop you little white-haired demon!"

"No! I want to use it!"

"Well we all _want _things!"

"Fine! I _have _to use it!"

"We all _have _wait, that doesn't-"

"Give the laptop to me!" And when they finally settled down, Shimowa locked her laptop in closet, sleeping with her back up against it.

The last room Shimowa had to sleep in was Byakuya's. When she stepped into his room wearing just a long t-shirt, it became very awkward. She didn't seem to notice the awkward, but when she decided to skip to his bed, the loose t-shirt bounced up revealing her whiter-than-her-skin panties, everything was all a more awkward.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked politely, watching Shimowa sit down next to him with her laptop in her pale hands. "Mhmm, I'm gonna sleep here." He looked at her with a blank expression, watching carefully as she opened the laptop. Shimowa looked up at his blank expression, she pursed her lips. "What's wrong?" She asked, logging onto her account, and opened up the internet.

"Nothing, but don't you find it uncomfortable to sleep in a bed, _together_?" He finally asked, to which Shimowa shrugged. "It's only awkward when we're naked, unless you would want to make it fun." She said seductively, grinning and raising her eyebrows flirtatiously. Byakuya's blush was hard to believe, and as Shimowa peered again, it was gone.

Shimowa had to admit, Kuchiki-taichou was _really _hot. His personality was compelling because of the dingy, silent, morose feeling that roused whenever they talked. She _loved _it. Kuchiki-taichou was a doll. He was such a gentleman, and a captain. She wouldn't say she _liked _him, since she heard so many stories about his dead wife. Shimowa sighed, something she didn't do very often, and opened the internet. Byakuya looked at the screen then at Shimowa.

"If I use your... laptop was it? You can stay here." Byakuya muttered to her, seeing Shimowa grin. "Mhmm alright. Have fun." She said thrusting the laptop onto his lap.

* * *

**icydoubt: **kuchiki-taichou, using shimowa's laptop?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **yes, what is it to you?  
**icydoubt: **nothing, i was just wondering  
_chappy'sawesome has joined  
deathbystrawberries has joined  
_**deathbystrawberries: **hey toushirou, byakuya  
**icydoubt:** hitsugaya-taichou  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **kuchiki-taichou  
**chappy'sawesome:** yeah ichigo! bad manners  
**deathbystrawberries: **whatever... so byakuya, what made you and shimowa late for lunch today?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **that is none of your business ichigo kurosaki  
**chappy'sawesome: **come on nii-san, you can tell us  
_GraySakura*Blossoms has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **shit where did byakuya go?  
_frostysoftness has joined  
_**icydoubt: **oh no  
**frostysoftness: **if you really want to know, we had a hot make-out session  
**icydoubt: **what  
**deathbystrawberries: **WHAT?  
**chappy'sawesome: **what's that?  
**frostysoftness: **hahaha you guys are funny. but for real, we just talked and i beat up a hollow. i'm tired now, so i'm going to sleep. baaai ;)  
**deathbystrawberries: **don't forget we have school tomorrow.  
**frostysoftness: **i'm twenty-nine i don't need to go to school  
**deathbystrawberries: **so toushirou's i don't know how old but he still goes to school, and rangiku does too. you and byakuya will fit in perfectly  
_frostysoftness has left  
GraySakura*Blossoms has joined  
_**GraySakura*Blossoms: **why must we go to school?

* * *

_short skirt, tall, long white hair, blue eyes. yeah she'll fit in perfectly_


	3. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

is there anything to say? ooh yeah, i think every chapter's gonna end with them chatting. it's fun to write chats :D remember, there is no romantic tension between byakuya and shimowa. it just happens because shimowa's a crazy person. literally. so don't think i'm a freak making romance stir up like that xD should ikkaku and yumichika be here too? hmm yeah they should. they just won't talk as much. shit, renji's part of this too? i can't have a fukutaichou and taichou together! oh well, baaai renji! you gots to go back to da soul society to help the squad peoples :D

* * *

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

* * *

It was early that morning when Orihime woke all of them up. She had cooked breakfast for the first time since Byakuya and Shimowa had arrived. Shimowa looked at the plate in front of her, pursing her lips as she poked at it with her chopsticks. "Mhmm, Orihime-chan, what is this again?" Shimowa asked for the fifth time. Orihime smiled as she held the pan with a large wooden spoon. "That's eel pancakes with enoki mushrooms and bean paste. And I think they're some leeks in there too." She said with a genuine smile. Shimowa looked up at her, nodding sweetly. "Of course it is." She said under her breath. Toushirou had a scowl on his face as usual, sitting in between Byakuya and Shimowa. Rangiku sat across the table, a pack of ice held up against her head, her strawberry blonde hair sticking out in places. When Orihime left for the kitchen again, Shimowa scraped the mush off her plate onto Toushirou's. "Hey!" He said, and Shimowa cupped her hand over his mouth. She 'shushed' him, kissing him on the cheek. "Tou-tou, you're so sweet! Inoue! I'm going to change!" Shimowa said, skipping off into Byakuya's room.

"Goodness, I hate having Shimowa around." Toushirou muttered, scowling at the plate of food in front of him. "Aw Taichou! You're just mad because Shimowa-chan always throws her food onto her plate." Rangiku said, laying her head down onto the wooden table. Toushirou continued to scowl, sinking into his chair. "That and the fact that she wears no pants to sleep, she's always happy, and she expects me to do everything for her." He continued, his voice sharp with annoyance.

"I think Shimowa is a wonderful person." Byakuya interjected calmly, pushing the plate away from him. Toushirou furrowed his brow in anger, crossing his arms. "You're only saying that because Shimowa lets you use her laptop." He said accusingly, scowling at Byakuya who just scoffed. When Shimowa exited Byakuya's room, skipping into the dining room, they all stared. "What the hell are you wearing?" Toushirou yelled, standing up from the table. "Hey, you're not the boss of me. I can wear what I want." Shimiwa said, flaunting her white hair and crossed her arms. Toushirou groaned, Byakuya stared awkwardly, and Rangiku grinned.

"Are you guys ready? We have to go!" Orihime said, bouncing into the room. Toushirou groaned again as he and Byakuya got up from their seats, Rangiku sluggishly following. Soon after, they all exited the home, walking down the street to catch up with Ichigo and the others.

* * *

"Whoa, Shimowa, isn't your skirt a bit too short?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his brow at Shimowa, who had her hands on her hips. "Mhmm, Matsumoto-fukutaichou's shirt's about to bust but no one's complainin'." Shimowa proclaimed, folding her arms across her chest. Ichigo rolled his eyes, leading a small group that consisted of Toushirou, Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Byakuya and Shimowa. Her bow was longer than everyone elses, and her skirt shorter than it should be. Shimowa's socks were also longer than the other girls, and judging by the whispers and glares, she was prettier. "You seem to be rather popular." Byakuya said with his hands in his pockets. Shimowa shrugged, carrying her book case in front of her. "It's a blessing." She looked around at all the eyes that stared at her back, walking closer to Byakuya. "Mhmm these people scare me." She said catching the eyes of many boys. "Maybe it's because of your short skirt." Byakuya suggested, making Shimowa shrug. "My skirt's not _that _short, is it?"

Uryuu lagged from the front of the group, standing next to Shimowa. "Mhmm, hey." She said, looking him up and down. He was tall, skinny, and had glasses; in her book, he was pretty cute. Uryuu wasn't very fond of of tall, white-haired girls whose short skirts barely showed her butt, but this one was looking pretty nice. "Hi, you are?" He asked politely. He looked at Byakuya and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He asked as politely as he could. Byakuya looked at him for a brief moment before walking away with Shimowa skipping behind him. Uryuu followed behind Shimowa, before she turned around and smiled. "Shimowa." He looked at her for a moment, a perplexed expression written on his face.

"What?"

"Shimowa. Hitsugaya Shimowa. That's my name." She said with a feeble wink, waiting for a response.

"Oh. Wait, Hitsugaya?" Shimowa nodded, Toushirou turning around, "What?" Shimowa shook her head and waved at him. He rolled his eyes and contiuned his walk.

"So that means you two are siblings, judging by your blue eyes and white hair." Uryuu said, looking from Toushirou to Shimowa. "Yes'sir," She answered with her hands behind her back. "And you are?" She continued, pursing her lips. Uryuu smiled as Shimowa put her long hair up into a ponytail, "Ishida Uryuu." Shimowa nodded, picking up her book case that sat on the floor. She stuck out her hand for shake, which Uryuu took gingerly. "Nice to meet'cha, Uryuu." Shimowa said with a genuine smile on her face as she shook his hand. Once she dropped his hand, Shimowa began to walk with Uryuu following behind.

"So what are you and Bya-"

"Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa correctly quickly.

"Okay. What are you and Kuchiki-taichou doing here?"

"Mhmm, well Kuchiki-taichou and I met on-line, which was so weird, and I guess he was just chilling from his captain duties." Shimowa said, her ponytail bouncing as she walked. Uryuu nodded, looking at her closely. She was very tall, almost as tall as Ichigo, and that was tall. Her hair was snow white, just like Toushirou's. Her eyes were bright, blinding like her hair. Her uniform was different from the other girls; she didn't wear a coat, her bow was bigger and the ends were longer, and obviously her skirt was longer than the other girls'.

"Shimowa." Called a voice from afar, to which she looked up to see Byakuya waiting for the two of them at the turn point. "Coming, Kuchiki-taichou!" Shimowa said happily, grabbing Uryuu by the wrist. They caught up with Byakuya, Shimowa smiling admiringly at him. Uryuu wanted to ask if there was anything going on between them, but he decided against it; he felt her reiastu, and he didn't want to upset her.

They walked into the school with many people walking around and conversing. A lot of loud whispers erupted amongst the girls and boys, all snide or surprised comments. A few whispers Shimowa heard were: "Whoa look at that new girl. She's pretty hot." "Oh! Oh! Look at him! He's really cute!" "Ichigo's back? Whoa look at him!" "Who are those two new kids? We just got those others, now them? And they're with Ichigo!" Shimowa walked up to Ichigo, a skeptical look on her face. "Mhmm, Ichigo, are you sure we're going to fit in first year?" Shimowa whispered to him. Ichigo shrugged casually, Rukia looking up at him. "You guys look like my age. If you can act sixteen then that's great for you." Shimowa frowned slightly underneath her smile, "That's great logic. But I'm twenty-nine in my gigai. I don't think people will take me for a sixteen year old." She replied, a teasing smile on her face. Ichigo looked at her skirt, then shrugged again. "With the way you dress, I think any idiot would believe you're sixteen." And with that they entered the classroom.

Shimowa looked around at the many eyes that glared and stared at Byakuya and herself. She smiled a genuine sweet smile before turning around to face the desk. The teacher wasn't here yet, and she took the liberty to look at the little tag that sat on the desk. She bent down slightly to read it. "O-chi-sensei." She read slowly, her finger underneath each character, her eyes narrowed slightly. Shimowa stood up straight and looked at Byakuya. "You really think we're going to fit in here?" Shimowa asked, raising an eyebrow. Byakuya shrugged casually before saying, "It only depends on the stupidity of the people who see you." Just he said that, a boy popped out of nowhere, startling Shimowa ever so slightly. "Like him." He finished, walking towards the desks. Shimowa smiled her genuine sweet smile at the boy, waving her hand gently. "Hi." She said, running her fingers through her bangs. Ichigo stood tall next to the boy, grabbing him by the collar.

"Keigo, you should leave her alone." Ichigo hissed sourly, lifting the boy addressed Keigo off the flor who was pouting. "It's not like she's your girlfriend! Besides, she's _gorgeous_!" He exclaimed, making Shimowa's face light up. "Aw! You're a doll! You're too sweet." She squealed, flaunting her hair, batting her eyelashes. Just then, another boy appeared in front of her, making Shimowa gasp.

"_Oh my_! Aren't you just adorable?" She gasped again, pressing the palms of her hands up against her cheeks. The boy smiled flirtatiously before saying, "Well I do try." Ichigo stood next to him as well, his eyes glowing with rage. "You too, Mizuiro." He snarled into his ear loudly. "Can we at least know her name?" They both cried from the corner. Shimowa smiled at their whispering comments, "My name's Shimowa." She said charmingly, winking before she sat down. As they both discussed her, Toushirou appeared in front of them. "She's my sister. So you better stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Toushirou said bitterly, narrowing his eyes defensively with his arms crossed. Mizuiro nodded, and Keigo stood up straight, his demeanor fierce and unphased. "You don't scare me! You're half my size! What can you do?" Keigo said defiantly. Toushirou's eyebrow twitched, causing Shimowa and Rangiku to stand up. Shimowa kept a smile on her face, Rangiku's frowning due to her hangover.

Shimowa skipped over to the corner, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Tou-tou, who's being a big boy?" Shimowa cooed, making Toushirou scowl. She hugged his shoulders tightly, and as she pulled away, she ruffled his hair, motioning for him to follow. He did as so without hesitation, turning to glare at the two boys who were holding in their snickers. Shimowa sat by the window with Toushirou on her right, and next to him was Rangiku, next to her was Chad, and Uryuu. In the row in front of them was Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ikkaku. Behind them was Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro and two other students they didn't know.

Before the teacher had came, Ichigo set the student forms for _Hitsugaya Shimowa _and _Kuchiki Byakuya _on her desk. As she looked over them, she asked for both of them to stand up. All the other girls besides Rukia and Orihime glared at Shimowa, and admired Byakuya. All of the other boys besides Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo, and Toushirou envied Byakuya and drooled beneath Shimowa.

"Hitsugaya Shimowa? Does that mean you're a sibling to Toushirou?" Misato asked, Shimowa nodding curtly. "Interesting. And you, Byakuya, you must be a sibling to Rukia, am I correct?" She then asked Byakuya. It took a lot of will power to refrain himself to correct her, but he nodded solemnly. All of the eyes of the other classmates looked from Toushirou to Shimowa, Rukia to Byakuya. Misato nodded to herself before opening her book. "Okay class. Let's begin."

* * *

"Man. That Ochi-sensei is pretty weird." Shimowa said as they exited the building and headed to the fields. Byakuya, Toushirou and Rangiku agreed, following Ichigo and Rukia. Chad and Uryuu had other things to tend to, leaving the band of shinigami alone and together. Although she didn't know of it, Shimowa was being followed by Keigo and two other unnamed boys. Shimowa asked Toushirou a question quickly, and as he turned around to answer, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia disappeared to the end of the open field.

The three didn't care, walking on, conversing as they went on. They finally stopped underneath a large tree, Byakuya leaning against it in the shade, both Shimowa and Toushirou standing out in the light bickering again.

"Tou-tou, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You don't need to play hero." Shimowa said, putting her hands on her hips, turning away from her younger brother.

"But Shimowa, these boys will become annoying. So they should leave you alone so they _don't _annoy you." Shimowa rolled her eyes, ruffling Toushirou's hair. "That's great, Tou-tou, but run along. I'll take care of myself." Toushirou groaned before walking away. "Bye Tou-tou!" Shimowa called, watching Toushirou wave the back of his hand at her. She turned to Byakuya, who was leaning against the tree, arms crossed. He looked serene as he stared at the scene with his head turned slightly to the left. Shimowa looked at him admiringly, _He is really hot._ She kept thinking to herself, when out of nowhere, three boys stood around her.

Shimowa, taken by surprise, yelped at the three boys that threw comments at her. Shimowa had always had a weird way of getting rid of guys that attacked her admiringly. She loved her lips. She really did. As she thought, she ran her tongue across her lips, kissing each of the boys for a brief moment. They all stared at her in awe, only one in shock, which was Byakuya.

"Your lips are dry. Never eat fish for breakfast. And ew, never stick your tongue out for a small kiss." Shimowa said to each of the boys, watching them furrow their brows in confusion. They walked away, genuinely confused, conversing about what she had said to them. She turned to Byakuya, who just looked at her with a confound expression. She kept a smile on her face, applying a pink coat of lip gloss. "What's wrong Kuchiki-taichou?" He took a moment to straighten out his thoughts. She was a 3rd seat officer, under Komamaru Sajin. The iris represented 'courage.' It then occurred to him, that she was courageous. Not afraid to do anything. "Yes. Why did you kiss those three boys?" He finally asked, to which Shimowa shrugged, her smiling hadn't falter.

"I like to kiss guys I think are cute. I haven't kissed Ichigo because he and Rukia seem like they got something going on. Uryuu... nah. Chad? Nope." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Byakuya stared at her with a very unnoticeable dumbfound expression, wondering why she did this. "Why? Do you want me to kiss you?" She said flirtatiously, making Byakuya blush very lightly. "No, thank you." He said hesitantly. Shimowa walked over to him, running her finger up and down his chest, playfully twirling his hair. "Oh come on. It'll be fun." She whispered with her lips right under his nose. Her breath smelled faintly of strawberries and frosted mint, melting as it made contact with his skin. Her eyes were narrowed playfully, lacing her fingers with his and pressed the back of his hand up against the tree gently.

Byakuya swallowed hard as she pressed her body up against his. His voice was caught in his throat when she pressed her lips against his. Her lips weren't warm, but they weren't cold. They were soft and they felt as though they were melting on his own warm lips. Her lips tasted of strawberry and stuck to his as she pulled away slowly. She bit his bottom lip with her own lips, pulling away as she ran her tongue across her lips once more. "Mhmm, not bad. You look pretty sexy in pink lip gloss, Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa said frivolously to which he swiped his sleeve against his lips, appalled. Byakuya was very surprised - though he didn't show it - to see Shimowa acting no different. He could cope with her wearing no pants to sleep, and a short skirt, her flirtatious mood around him, but he could never, _ever _cope with her kissing him and not showing a change in emotion.

Byakuya decided to leave it as it was, following her as they headed back to the classroom. Everything was awkward for him for the end of the day, and as they walked home, Shimowa talked to him like nothing had happened. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu part from Toushirou, Orihime, Rangiku, Shimowa and Byakuya. They entered the home, struggled to eat dinner and just let the night take them where it wanted to go. Shimowa was tired, so she went to bed early with Byakuya wide awake next to her. He had her laptop and he signed into chat quickly.

* * *

**GraySakura*Blossoms: **Hitsugaya  
**icydoubt: **what?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **has shimowa had the tendacy to kiss men she find attractive?  
**icydoubt: **um, yeah in rukongai she kissed all of my friends  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **why does she do this?  
**icydoubt: **why do you ask? did she kiss you?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **yes  
**icydoubt: **ugh. don't think too much about it kuchiki, a kiss is just a kiss. especially from shimowa  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **if you insist  
**icydoubt: **yeah  
_icydoubt has left  
Grinning-Persimmons has joined  
_**Grinning-Persimmons: **what's bothering you, kuchiki-taichou?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **that is none of your business, matsumoto  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **okay, whatever you say  
_chappy'sawesome has joined  
deathbystrawberries has joined  
_**chappy'sawesome: **nii-san, there's a rumor that you and shimowa kissed! is that true?  
**deathbystrawberries: **yeah byakuya, they said it was really hot  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **wow, kuchiki-taichou you dog you  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **all of you, if you must know, we did. but she kissed me and i had nothing to do with it  
_GraySakura*Blossoms has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **great, just great. look at what you did rukia. you made him leave  
_Grinning-Persimmons has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **and you made rangiku leave too  
**chappy'sawesome: **shut up ichigo  
**deathbystrawberries: **whatever. it's late. we have to go to sleep  
_chappy'sawesome has left  
deathbystrawberries has left_

* * *

_oblivious, graceful, gorgeous, all of the things that make her, her_


	4. Flying Needles and Weaving Threads

ahahaha! shimowa and i are almost the same: we don't give a shit about what others think, we both wear what we want, and everyone thinks we're freaks! :D i think there needs to be some ass-kicking sooo a few big and bad hollows will come by :D so yeah. it'll just be them walking back from school and BOOM hollows :D enjoooy ;) ooc my fault and i apologize D: potential ichiruki

* * *

**Flying Needles and Weaving Threads**

* * *

Shimowa was oblivious. Dumbfound. Childish. She didn't notice things quick. Or so thought many people. Really, Shimowa was very smart. She acted dumb to lead people off. Her sheer stupidity let her opponents' treat her weak, giving her the upper hand, not that she needed it. As smart as she was, Shimowa was also strong. Sure she wasn't as strong as the captain-commander, but she was strong. Her true potential was yet to be revealed, and she knew it. Her laziness was to blame. She couldn't help the fact that she was lazy. Her procrastination made it hard for her to overcome her laziness. Her lack of motivation made it hard to over come her procrastination, which she needed to over come her laziness, and she needed to over come her laziness to show her true potential, but things just don't work out. Her reiastu was pure silver, a very thin outline on her tall and narrow figure. Not a lot of people could see it rise and fall like a chest breathing heavily. No, actually _no one _saw it. Only those with a keen eye, such as Yami-jii himself. He was the only one who noticed it. Thank goodness too, or else they wouldn't have let her become a shinigami. Everyone felt it, they just couldn't see it. Which was the most frustrating to Shimowa. Even through all of this frustration, she managed to smile. When she didn't figure out the name of her zanpakutou for the first five years, she still smiled. When she failed kidou, she still smiled. Upon being the best in her class at shunpo, she grinned. When she wasn't the best at zanjutsu, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance but she still smiled. And when she saw that little brat she called her zanpakutou for the first time, she smacked him around a few times and smiled.

She skipped ahead of the small group that consisted of Toushirou, Rangiku, Byakuya and Orihime. Shimowa had her hands behind her back, carrying her book case in a very loose grip. She stopped to let the others catch up, looking up at the blue skies. Her head turned to the side slightly, watching one of the clouds drift. Quietly flapping it's black wings a jigokuchou landed on Shimowa's nose, making her smile. Shimowa brushed its wings with the tip of her finger, "Hey little buddy!" She said sweetly, letting it crawl onto her finger. The others' caught up when their Soul phones rang. They watched the jigokuchou flutter away when a hollow's shriek tore the peaceful atmosphere of Karakura.

Each of them, except for Orihime, pulled out their Soul Candy dispensers, popping one into their mouths. Orihime round up all of the occupied gigais and lead them down the street as they hopped up into the sky. Shimowa looked at the other three shinigami. "You three _really _need to be here? I mean two captains and a lieutenant? I'm a seated officer, I can take care of this." They all looked at her like she was an idiot. "What are you talking about, Shimowa? That's five _huge _hollows! How can someone like you beat all of them?" Toushirou screamed at his sister, making her eye twitch, her smiling failing to falter.

"Mhmm! Tou-tou, just because you're a captain doesn't mean I'm weaker than you. I know you can feel my reiastu, but you insist it isn't there _just _because you can't see it. All three of you think it. I know. It's a faint heartbeat that only I can see and feel. Nobody else can except for Yama-jii-san. Don't treat me like a baby because I'm not as strong as yo-"

Shimowa was cut off by a hollow's scream and Toushirou's call, but she took very careful notice to this. Without turning her back to Toushirou, Rangiku, and Byakuya, Shimowa unsheathed her zanpakutou. With precise calculations, she blocked the strike, the push of air from the impact causing her ponytail to sway. Shimowa moved her wrist in a circular motion, the zanpakutou following, and in an instant, the hollow's hand fell and disappeared. Toushirou stared in shock, Rangiku watched intently, and Byakuya was a mix of both. Shimowa threw her zanpakutou up in the air gently, letting it spin before she caught it. The bell didn't ring nor shine in the late day light, which frustrated the three. Shimowa continued to smile; even when she was cut off, and when she knew they thought she was weak.

"Mhmm as I was saying. Even though I'm not as strong as you three, I can fight a hollow. My zanjutsu might not be the best, but I am an expert in shunpo. So I don't need Kuchiki-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, or you Tou-tou to protec-"

Yet again, being caught off by the same hollow's cry as it came towards her and this time all three of them warned her. Obviously annoyed, Shimowa turned around to face it, an annoyed smile on her face. "If I could ask, will you please _shut up. _I am trying to talk, and hasn't anyone taught you manners?" She said, narrowing her eyes touchily. As it neared, Shimowa held her zanpakutou with both hands, her ponytail blowing in the wind. When it came into range, Shimowa kicked off from where she was stood, disappearing. She reappeared, slicing down the head of the hollow. The bell shined bright, and rung loud in the silence.

Shimowa, content with herself, turned around to face the three. "Mhmm. See. I can handle myself. When I need you, I'll scream. But I don't think I'll need you guys." Shimowa insisted winking at them, watching Toushirou mutter to himself, Rangiku doing so without hesitation and Byakuya keeping silent. They all took a large step back, watching from afar as Shimowa faced the four remanding hollows.

"I see you four have some class. Mhmm, waiting for a lady." Shimowa said curtly, smiling at the hollows. Toushirou had his arms crossed, Rangiku with her hands on her hips and Byakuya's arm to his side. "Taichou, you really think she can beat all four of those hollows by herself?" Rangiku asked, watching closely. Toushirou grumbled in anger before answering. "If all she said was true, then I suppose." Shimowa took a hard stance, taking a deep breath. "Sutetchi, nuu to shūri, Howaitonīdoru." She murmured, a bright and immense light shone from where her zanpakutou was. Barely visible, Shimowa held a bundle of _very _fine thread, holding the end between her fore and middle finger.

"A needle without thread is nothing, such as thread without a needle is many things." Shimowa said, referring to mending. She twirled the thin thread between her fingers before pulling it into a straight line. It stuck like that, and snapping it into four equal pieces, they fell into the fall of her hand as needles. "Oh look at that. _Needles." _She said to herself. The hollows and the three shinigami watched closely, as Shimowa threw the four needles at the hollows, barely piercing the skulls. Once it penetrated the skull, the bundle of thread began to roll, the four hollows tightening. When they began to cry in pain, Shimowainstructed the thread to stop, she pulled. The hollows bugled from the near invisible thread when finally they cut into uneven pieces. A very loud ringing erupted once the hollows disintegrated, Toushirou, Rangiku, and Byakuya puzzled by the sounds. "Where is that coming from?" Toushirou asked, looking around. Rangiku shrugged, seeing Shimowa approach with a 'I-told-you-so' type of grin on her face.

The four jumped from the sky, slowly landing on the ground where Orihime tried to calm down the four occupied gigais. Toushirou's gigai was trying to split Shimowa's and Byakuya's gigai apart as they were in a tight embrace while Rangiku's gigai was sobbing about a crush flower that laid limp on the floor. Orihime smiled nervously at the four shinigami as they entered their gigais. "Oh thank goodness! They were getting out of hand!" She said as they began walking down the streets. The sun hung high in the late afternoon, Shimowa very happy with herself. It felt good to be right, and being a very optimistic and cocky person, she _always _wanted to be right. Shimowa skipped down the sidewalk and turned, but was stopped by a large man.

He grinned devilishly at her, a flirtatious spark in his eyes. As Shimowa tried to get past him, he used his body as a shield to block her way. "Mhmm. Sir, I couldn't be any more kind than to tell you to move." Shimowa said politely, smiling just as polite. The man looked down at her snidely, his breath reeking of alcohol, making Shimowa cough. "Mhmm, I'm quite sorry, Sir, but your breath is disgusting as well as your appearance." Shimowa looked up at the hideous man in front of her. He was probably six times her weight and a bit taller than she was. He wore a ragged trench coat with the bits of a seemingly white dress shirt poking out. His pants were stained and had many holes in them. His hair was brown and stuck to his sweaty face. His eyes were a dull hazel and were ugly. He grabbed her by the wrist, his ragged breathing making Shimowa want to vomit.

"I think we'll have some fun, don't'cha think?" He asked in a husky voice, making Shimowa's smile drop but she caught it quickly. "Mhmm. If sex is what you're looking for, go find a hooker of some sort because I am _not _a hooker. And besides, I think you would crush me." Shimowa said with a snide smile. The tighten his grip on her wrist, making Shimowa raise an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are? Some kind of smart bitch?" He said rudely. Shimowa was still unphased by the comment, but her lips dropped when a shadow stood over her. She looked up to see Byakuya looking at the man in front of her, his intimidating stare caused the man to shake.

"If you could be ever so kind to let her go, I wouldn't have to hurt you." Byakuya said as kind as he could, taking hold of Shimowa's wrist. The man narrowed his eyes in hopes of scaring off Byakuya, though that didn't do so. "What's it to ya? Are you her boyfriend? Dad? Uncle? I don't care I'm taking her with me!" The man growled, pulling Shimowa a bit closer to him, Byakuya following close. She winced at the revolting odor that emitted off the foul man. Byakuya placed his other hand on her shoulder, causing Shimowa to ponder this moment.

What was this strange feeling? The feeling of comfort? She liked it. Whatever feeling Kuchiki-taichou gave her, she liked it. His surprised and embarassed face and warm kiss, she liked it. The way he talks to her, she liked it. The feeling of his warmth as they sleep together in a bed, even if he objected, she _loved _it. And now, the feeling of him putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, was great. Shimowa turned to face Byakuya, looking behind him she saw only Rangiku and Orihime. "Un, where's Tou-tou?" She muttered to herself. Shimowa inconspiciously looked behind the man, seeing Toushirou standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking like he was about to kick a soccer ball. A head more like it.

Toushirou kicked as soft as he could, but the man came tumbling down anyways. His death grip loosened on Shimowa, and caught off guard, she fell into the arms of Byakuya as they fell to the ground. The warmth from his chest made Shimowa feel giddy. "Mhmm, Kuchiki-taichou, you're warm." She said flirtatiously cuddling up against him, making the nobleman blush lightly. They both stood up, Shimowa giving Byakuya a tight hug. "Oooh Kuchiki-taichou! You're such a man!" She squealed, hopping up and down as she held her arms around his neck. Byakuya awkwardly took this, seeing Toushirou's face boiling red. "Shimowa! I'm the one who kicked the man!" He screamed at his older sister who turned to face him. "Shush, Tou-tou, Mister Creeper might wake up." She said, agitating him even more. Shimowa smiled, walking over to him. She kissed him on the forehead, ruffling his hair. "Oh, Tou-tou, always looking out for your dumb ass of a sister." She said, hugging his small shoulders. Toushirou blushed from embarrassment as Rangiku laughed loudly. They walked home, Shimowa walking next to Byakuya, Toushirou arms crossed angrily with Rangiku standing next to him obidiently. Orihime lead them back home where they had dinner.

* * *

**icydoubt: **ugh. stupid shimowa and that creep. aaah!  
_deathbystrawberries has joined  
chappy'sawesome has joined  
_**chappy'sawesome: **what's going on hitsugaya-taichou  
**deathbystrawberries: **yeah what's up toushirou?  
**icydoubt: **hitsugaya-taichou. and shimowa is treating me like i'm five  
**deathbystrawberries: **shocker  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo, that's rude  
**icydoubt: **it's like she loves him  
**deathbystrawberries: **what if she does?  
**icydoubt: **shimowa loves everyone  
_frostysoftness has joined  
_**frostysoftness: **i loooove you ichigo! you too rukia!  
**icydoubt: **what did i say  
**deathbystrawberries: **hey shimowa  
**frostysoftness: **un?  
**deathbystrawberries: **do you like byakuya?  
**frostysoftness: **hahahahaha! what gave you that idea? just because i kissed him once, i sleep in his bed, and he saved me from that creep doesn't mean i love him! you sill boy!  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo you're stupid. you don't ask a girl if she likes a guy and expect her to say yes  
**icydoubt: **kuchiki, do you like kurosaki?  
_chappy'sawesome has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **what the hell. she didn't answer  
**frostysoftness: **ichigo, you ignorant idiot.  
**deathbystrawberries: **what?  
**icydoubt: **ignorance is a bliss...

* * *

_it's only scary when you see the same creep twice in one week_


	5. Oh My Gosh! Who is that Hot Guy?

_omfg i came up with a cool idea. _i did. i think it's gonna be funny :D a small synopsis: shimowa takes a walk and byakuya goes too 'cause... well you'll find out. so they're walking, and it's late at night and out of nowhere this huge ass rock comes flying at shimowa. she falls over and boom she loses her memory... sorta. no actually, how she loses her memory is differant than that xD it'll be better than it sounds xD so enjoy. i absolutely adore ichiruki... so it'll be here n' thar. if ya open yer eyes wide enough, you'll see it :D

* * *

**"Oh My Gosh! Who is that Hot Guy?"**

**

* * *

**

"Tou-tou, I'm taking a walk." Shimowa insisted, her hands on her hips. It was Saturday, nine-thirty, and Shimowa was wearing a pink dress that lighten in color ending in white with a strip of black. It clung to her chest and poofed out at her waist. It was, of course, very short. Toushirou didn't want Shimowa to go on a walk for many reasons; one, she could hurt herself. Two, she could get into trouble and hurt herself. Three, she could get lost and hurt herself. And lastly, she could run into that same creep and hurt herself. "Shimowa, it's late. You should stay here." Toushirou said through his teeth. Shimowa turned away from Toushirou, arms crossed. "Mhmm. Tou-tou, I can take care of myself! I don't need you telling me what to do!" Said Shimowa. She was frustrated, yes, but no one could tell because of her smile. When Shimowa was angry, she would smile. When she was sad, she would still smile. Bleeding her guts out, she would smile. She never let anyone know what her true emotion was. A lot of her friends told her that she was a crybaby, crying about small things. Her other friends told her that she needed to let her temper go since she got mad and frustrated easy. The kids who beat her up when she was in Rukongai told her to quit bleeding, which made no sense to Shimowa, since you can't really tell your blood to stop, so she had a good laugh at there stupidity.

Toushirou groaned, throwing his hands up into the air. "Shimowa! Can you at least consider what would happen at this hour?" He said, obviously angry. Shimowa's eye twitched, her smile slowly losing its luster. As she thought about it, Byakuya stood up, looking at the both of them. "I'll go with her." He said in all seriousness. Toushirou dropped back into the couch, Shimowa's lustrous smile turning towards Byakuya. She stuck her tongue out at Toushirou, who had his arms crossed, his face looking smug. Shimowa grabbed her small black Trench coat with her black and white scarf and put on her shoes, following Byakuya out the door.

"Shimowa's stupid." Toushirou muttered to himself, scowling as Rangiku turned the television on. "Eh, where'd Inoue go?" Rangiku asked looking around as she took another swig of sake.

* * *

Byakuya looked up at Shimowa, who was walking on top of a stone gate. She balanced herself by sticking arms out, looking down ahead of her. "Kuchiki-taichou, if I fell, would you catch me?" Shimowa asked innocently, looking down at the solemn captain. Byakuya returned the gaze before answering. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" He said with his hands in his pockets. Shimowa shrugged, continuing to smile. "Mhmm, just wondering." She said simply. looking up at the night sky.

Everything was quiet, except for the _click-clack _of Shimowa's heels and the constant breathing of the two. A loud ringing interrupted the silence when both Shimowa and Byakuya pulled out their Soul Phones. "Mhmm, it's at the park." Shimowa said, obviously excited. She hoped down from the stone gate, and with quick movements grabbed Byakuya's hand and scurried down street with Byakuya being dragged along. As childish as Shimowa was, when she first came into the world of the living, parks were her favorite things. As the small park came into view, Shimowa squinted, coming to a halt. "Why did you stop, the park is over there..." Byakuya said, looking where Shimowa was staring. She 'shushed' Byakuya and told him to look where she pointed. He didn't see much, except for a small lump. He squinted and listened carefully. He heard soft whimpers and saw a little boy crying on the sand.

Without letting go of his hand, Shimowa walked slowly over to the little boy who sobbed, Byakuya following. As they neared the boy, he didn't look up. Their steps were quiet and short, walking as one. Shimowa tightened her grip on his hand, her smile warm. _Mhmm, Kuchiki-taichou's hand's warm... _She purred in her mind. They finally came into full view of the small boy, a ghostly glow bouncing off of him. He rubbed his eyes as tears fell down his face, Shimowa's face softening. The little boy reminded her of Toushirou from a long time ago. She let go of Byakuya's hand, bending down next to the boy.

She patted his back as he looked up at her with red and swollen eyes. "Mhmm, why ya cryin' little buddy?" Shimowa said, brushing away stray hairs and tears. The boy sniffled, looking at Shimowa. "Y-you... can see m-me?" He said, his voice choked with tears. Shimowa smiled, patting his brunette hair, "Of course I can. Why are you crying?" Shimowa tried again. The boy rubbed his eyes before he spoke, "I-I was playing at the park... and my mommy said... she said s-she'll be r-right back. But she never c-came back. A-and then a-a b-big monster started chasing m-me." Shimowa looked at Byakuya, who stared at her intently. It was different to see Shimowa not so childish. Maybe she did take her job as a shinigami more seriously than Toushirou thought.

As Byakuya was deep in thought, a loud cry startled him from the depth of his thoughts. The boy began to cry again as Shimowa and Byakuya looked alertly around the park. Shimowa pulled out her soul candy dispenser and popped one into her mouth, coming out of her gigai ready to strike. A giant hollow came into view, Shimowa wasn't ready for the large rock it threw. "Kuchiki-taichou! Take the boy and run!" Shimowa instructed, jumping up onto the rock and kicking off as it hit the floor. Byakuya, hesitant, did as so, taking the boy and Shimowa's occupied gigai behind a big and seemingly sturdy wall. "Stay here. You'll be fine." Byakuya instructed, popping a Soul Candy into his mouth, leaving his and Shimowa's gigai with the plus boy.

Shimowa was a flash step expert. She sucked at kidou, and wasn't that great at hand-to-hand combat. Her zanjutsu went down the drain in the first of her academy years. As she hopped from one large rock to a smaller one, she had a determined smile on her face. "Man, where ya gettin' these rocks?" Shimowa asked, when a medium sized rock came flying towards her face. She gasped and brought her zanpakutou up to her face, bracing it with her other hand. As her zanpakutou sliced through the rock. Shimowa felt the presence of Byakuya, when she turned to smile at him.

Shimowa jumped from another rock and tried to strike, but the hollow slapped her away. Her smile faltered as it made hard contact with the stone wall, creating a rather large hole. "Shimowa!" Byakuya called, and as he heard nothing, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the hollow. He sliced down the middle, watching it fade away. He swiped his zanpakutou, sheathing it as he walked with quick and light steps to where Shimowa laid.

Byakuya lifted her off the ground to see the damage. She was bleeding from the side of her head, a fairly large bump bulged from her white hair. As Byakuya examined her wounds further, Shimowa's eyes fluttered open. She gasped, reaching out to touch Byakuya's confused face. "You're really hot." She purred. Byakuya winced as she touched him, thinking hard for a moment. She hit her head. Oh no. She hit her head. Byakuya looked down at the face that stared at him admiringly. He looked back up for a moment before thinking up a series of questions. He cleared his throat to gain her attention, which he did successfully.

"Um... Shimowa... do you... by chance know what you are?" He asked slowly. She laid her head back into his hand that supported her, smiling her trademark smile. "Judging by your captain's haori, I guess it'll be okay to tell ya. I'm a shinigami!" She said giddily. Byakuya sighed, one question, many more to go.

"Do you know the name of your zanpakutou?"

"Uh huh! Howaitonīdoru!"

"Do you know it's summoning?"

"Mhmm, why wouldn't I? Sutetchi, nuu to shūri!"

"Do you know your last name?"

"Hitsugaya."

"Do you remember who I am?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've seen you before. But you are really, really, _really _hot." Shimowa said giggling. It was worst than he thought; Shimowa didn't remember who he was, and if he was correct, she wouldn't know who Toushirou, Matsumoto, Inoue, Kurosaki, and Rukia are either. Byakuya asked if she could stand, and she did, but she was wobbly. He performed the konsou while Shimowa looked for her zanpakutou. When she did find it, they both entered their gigais, Shimowa clinging onto his arm as she looked up at him. This was going to be hard to explain... and to cope with.

* * *

"What happened?" Toushirou yelled once more. Shimowa grabbed her little brother, hugging him tightly. "Oh my gosh! Aren't you adorable!" She squealed, playfully ruffling his hair. "Shimowa get the hell off me!" Toushirou said, pushing his sister off of him. "Kuchiki, how did this happen?" Byakuya sighed loudly, crossing his legs as he sat on the love seat. The dress shirt he wore was slightly unbuttoned with his black tie stuck underneath his collar. Shimowa sat on the floor, wearing Byakuya's jacket as Rangiku tried to jog her memory.

"I'm Matsumoto-fukutaichou. That's Kuchiki-taichou. And you call Taichou, Tou-tou." Rangiku said snickered, earning a glare from Toushirou. "No, she's going to call me Tousihrou from now on." Toushirou said through his teeth. Shimowa looked at the both of them, before speaking. "Mhmm, Tou-tou sounds cute." She squealed with a smile. She had changed from her cocktail dress to a long-sleeved shirt that stopped midway through her thighs. Toushirou sighed, her habits still embedded in her mind. "So how will we jog her memory, now?" Toushirou asked, having his cheeks pulled on by Shimowa. Byakuya shrugged, Rangiku sighing as she took another drink from the small dish.

"Maybe Kurosaki and Kuchiki will know..." Toushirou muttered to himself as he was pulled into another tight embrace.

* * *

The following Sunday, they invited Rukia and Ichigo over. Orihime had tried to jog Shimowa's memory by hitting her in the head again, but that resulted in Shimowa just getting hurt. As they entered, Shimowa looked at Ichigo admiringly. "You're pretty cute." She purred, running her hand up and down his arm, getting a dirty glare from Rukia. She turned to Toushirou, her teeth gritted, "Has she been doing this to all guys?" Toushirou nodded sternly, crossing his arms as Shimowa skipped back to Byakuya.

Ichigo walked over to Toushirou, towering tall above him. "What if all she's saying is true?" Toushirou looked up at him, a perplexed expression drawn on his face. "What do you mean, Kurosaki?" He shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "Has she ever said outloud that Byakuya was 'hot'? Has she ever told me that I was 'pretty cute'?" Toushirou nodded, getting where Ichigo was going. "But how will that help us get Shimowa's memory back?" Ichigo grinned, something he didn't do often.

* * *

"I am not kissing Shimowa." Said Byakuya who had his arms crossed, his eyes set hard determined to get his way. Toushirou and Ichigo stood in front of him, trying again. "But Byakuya, you were the last person Shimowa kissed. If you kiss her maybe she'll remember. C'mon it's not _that _bad, is it?" Ichigo insisted, crossing his arms to prove his point. Byakuya turned away from the two shinigami, a light blush on his face. He was not going to kiss Shimowa. Even if it did work, he wasn't going to kiss her no matter what. If Shimowa could kiss him and feel nothing, there was _no way _that he could do it.

Byakuya wasn't going in there and press his lips up against Shimowa's pink, glossy, soft, warm, sweet, sticky... He shook his head, banishing the thought, his blush coming back. Ichigo and Toushirou stared as Byakuya pondered for a moment, before Ichigo leaned down to whisper to Toushirou. "I don't think he's going to do it." He said simply, keeping his eyes on Byakuya. Toushirou furrowed his brow, thinking up all the scenarios. Byakuya was probably embarrassed to kiss Shimowa, and he didn't want people watching. Or he really wanted too but he didn't want to tell them. Toushirou smiled sharply at his perfect scenario.

Toushirou looked directly at Byakuya, his mouth parted to speak. "You _do _want to kiss Shimowa! But you just don't want us to know!" Toushirou said accusingly. Byakuya's mouth dropped into a perfect 'o' for a moment before he closed his mouth. He shook his head as he spoke, "No. I don't want to kiss Shimowa. I will not kiss her." He said quickly before turning his back to the two. Shimowa was sleeping at the moment, and as he walked to the doorway, Byakuya held the door frame. His legs refused to move, but he forced them to enter the room and close the door. He locked it with a suttle _click _and strode like a ghost to the bed.

Shimowa laid on her side, her white hair a light shade of pink from the blood. Her shoulders twitched occasionally, her lips parted as she mumbled something. Byakuya wasn't happy right now. Toushirou was half right. He _did _want to kiss Shimowa, but he just didn't know how to tell them. It was embarrassing, or at least for him. They didn't know what it felt like to have this weight on his shoulders. What were the odds that Shimowa was going to kiss him? Why couldn't it had been the Quincy? Or... or Ichigo Kurosaki? Hell, why couldn't it had been one of those boys? Byakuya sighed; he gave in too easily.

Byakuya got done on one knee, next to the bed. He placed his arm underneath her head, lifting it gently. If he was going to kiss her, he was going to kiss her when she was asleep. It would be less awkward that way. For him, of course. Byakuya's face drifted towards Shimowa's, her minty, cool, sweet breath brushing his face. This reminded him a lot of an story he had heard a little girl talk about when he first came to the world of the living. What was that story again? Sleeping Beauty! That was it. He looked at Shimowa. She was beautiful, and asleep. Oh what was he thinking. Byakuya was courtly, mannerly, _polite. _He was a nobleman, of course he thought that.

He sighed at his continuing thoughts, getting one straight forward thought through his head: If he was going to kiss her, he better get it over with before she wakes up. His eyes closed and he touched his lips to hers. Shimowa was a deep sleeper, occasionally. Sometimes she slept through loud storms, and sometimes she woke up to footsteps. Right now, was in between. She didn't wake up when he walked in, or when he locked the door. But she did wake up when someone's lips were stuck to hers. She opened her eyes groggily to see Byakuya's closed eyes, his nose, and his lips set on hers. She tried her hardest to stop from smiling, so she did so inwardly. Her hand was quick, and it pressed to the back of his neck, making it hard for him to pull back. His eyes opened alertly when a hand touched his neck, and when his eyes met her blue ones, his face was tinted a very pale pink. Shimowa sat up quickly, lacing her fingers with Byakuya's before he could stop her.

The kiss was deep and went on for quite some time when Shimowa finally pulled away, her fingers still laced with his. "Mhmm, Kuchiki-taichou, you're a good kisser." Shimowa said flirtatiously, winking at him. Byakuya turned away, trying to conceal his faint blush. Shimowa stood up and walked to the mirror, looking at herself, then gasped. She unlocked the door and ran out, yelling. "Tou-tou! Tou-tou! My hair's pink! It looks _great_!" Shimowa said, squealing as she hopped up and down. Byakuya left the room, getting devilish grins from Ichigo and Toushirou. He didn't meet their eyes as he sat down on the love seat.

* * *

**chappy'sawesome: **nii-san, you really did it! i'm glad shimowa's back to normal  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **yes, so am i  
**deathbystrawberries: **how was it byakuya?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **what do you mean?  
**deathbystrawberries: **the kiss. was it good?  
**chapy'sawesome: **ichigo! that's rude!  
**deathbystrawberries: **what? i'm just wondering  
**chappy'sawesome: **you're always wondering ichigo  
_GraySakura*Blossoms has left  
Grinning-Persimmons has joined  
_**Grinning-Persimmons: **what are you two bickering about now?  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo wants to know if nii-san and shimowa's kiss was 'good'  
**deathbystrawberries: **hey it's hard to find a good kisser  
**chappy'sawesome: **oh yeah?  
**deathbystrawberries: **you know it  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **you guys are weird  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **where'd you two go?  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **ichigo? rukia?  
**deathbystrawberries: **i think i just found a good kisser  
**Grinning-Persimmons: **oh goodness you two

* * *

_creepers appear more than once_


	6. It wasn't a Date, It was Tea

guesss what! :D there's gonna be a surprise in this chapter. okay, since i'm half Chinese and half Vietnamese and my first (or birth er whatever it is =3=) language is Chinese... i think xD it's hard to remember. anyways, i was drinking tea the other day and i was like i'm gonna open a tea shop, and my mom was like how 'bout byakuya and shimowa go to a new tea shop. and then i was like :O OMFG GENIUS sooo i wrote it. so far, there's one person from china reading so i'm sure that they'll know what it says x3 you'll know whose last name that is ;D the season is early winter, so it's a bit snowy. :) enjoy. ICHIRUKI! :D sorry if ichigo and rukia are a bit ooc xD they're so cute and i think ichigo's funny :)

* * *

**It wasn't a Date, It was Tea**

* * *

Shimowa sat with her head leaning against Byakuya's knees as he sat in the love seat, watching the television intently, holding a magazine. Toushirou got up and walked behind Byakuya, muttering to him, "You _really _don't care if Shimowa sits against your knees?" He had asked this question for the fifth time in half an hour, getting the same answer. "She sleeps in my bed, she dresses in front of me, she _undresses _in front of me, she's kissed me. I'm perfectly fine with her sitting against my knees." Toushirou had just scoffed and sat back in the large sofa with his arms crossed. Rangiku slept as she tried recovering from another hangover. Shimowa's hair was still pink from her incident, and her head still hurt.

As she flipped through, Shimowa stopped at an advertisement. "Aaaw! Look at this! There's a new tea shop! Oooh! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Shimowa squealed, kicking her legs up in the air. Toushirou rolled his eyes, ignoring her annoying comments. "Mhmm, Tou-tou! Can you take me there? _Please_?" Shimowa asked, nuzzling Byakuya's knees with the back of her head. Toushirou shook his head, scowling at her. Toushirou sometimes felt like the older sibling for a million reasons. One. Shimowa whined about everything. Two. Shimowa was a baby. Three. She expected him to take her everywhere. The list could have gone on for years, when he looked at Shimowa's sadden face. "Shimowa. You're a grown woman. Go by yourself." He said, turning his attention to the television.

Shimowa pouted, crossing her arms with the magazine firm in her hand. A thought occurred to the shinigami making her grin. Shimowa dropped the magazine, turning to the noble taichou. She grabbed his pants legs and propped her chin on the crevice of his knees. Byakuya looked down at her, seeing her smile and glowing blue eyes. "Kuuchiki-taaichou! Taake me! Please! Pleeasee?" Shimowa begged, grabbing the fabric that covered his thigh. Byakuya looked at Toushirou who knew what his answer was going to be. He rolled his eyes and frowned as he turned back to the television. Without hesitation, Byakuya answered, "Okay." Shimowa squealed hopping up from her butt and hugged Byakuya, which took him by surprise. Shimowa lost her footing and landed in his lap, Byakuya coughing as she sat on him.

"Mhmm, Kuchiki-taichou..." Shimowa purred, kicking her legs over the arm of the chair. Byakuya's seen her naked back in the late moonlight, her panties thrown on the floor, her _bras _she's neglected to put awayand he still blushed when she was sitting on his lap. Toushirou groaned, Shimowa's attention turning to her irritated little brother. "Aw, Tou-tou. Someone's jealous!" She sang, twirling Byakuya's hair. Toushirou scoffed, and smirked sarcastically. "Ha, yeah right." He said, shaking his head.

Shimowa crawled off of Byakuya's lap, grabbing his hand. "C'mon! C'mon, Kuchiki-taichou! Let's go!" Shimowa said excitedly. Shimowa had loved tea; since she was alive to when she lived in Rukongai and now. Tea was almost _everything _in her life, next to hot guys and Toushirou. "Wait. We can't go anywhere until I change." She gasped, skipping to Byakuya's room. Once he head the door close, Byakuya turned to Toushirou, who watched carefully at the low-budget samurai movie.

"Hitsugaya." Byakuya grunted, Toushirou still gazing at the television.

"What, Kuchiki?"

"Why is Shimowa so excited about tea?"

"Good question." Toushirou said, bringing his legs up to his side. He turned his attention to his fellow taichou, who waited for him to continue. "Shimowa loves tea. She's crazy about tea. She's tried a lot of different teas. Her favorite's jasmine with three spoonfuls of sugar. Shimowa is really picky, so you better watch out on your _date._" Toushirou said as he raised an eyebrow, making Byakuya scoff. "It is not a date, it is just tea, Hitsugaya." Byakuya said as he stood up, seeing Shimowa exit the room.

When they left the house, Toushirou shook his head slowly, chuckling softly. "Sure, sure, Kuchiki. Keep thinking that."

* * *

Shimowa skipped down the lightly powdered street in her thigh-high black boots, her gray trench coat bobbing as she walked. Her hair was in a twisted knot on her left shoulder. Shimowa wore a black baret atop her white-haired head. She wore a white scarf with a black make-shift snowflake on one end and on the other was a gray heart. Her gloves were mix-matched colors of gray and white. Underneath her trench coat she wore a black long-sleeved shirt with white bubbles etched into it. Shimowa wore a short gray skirt with a pair of creme leggings.

Shimowa turned around, waiting for Byakuya as he kept his hand sin his pockets, seeing his faint breath. As he caught up, Shimowa grabbed his hand and skipped to the near empty tea shop. Byakuya wore a pair of nice, straight tuxedo pants with a gray sweater with another thin white shirt underneath. The jacket he wore was a longer trench coat that matched his pants. He breathed steadily, watching the snowy sidewalk in front of him.

Byakuya and Shimowa stopped to read the name of the shop, but couldn't. "That's Chinese, right?" Shimowa asked, looking at Byakuya who tried to read it. He nodded; Soifon could've read it. Too bad she wasn't here. The large sign read in big, red letters, 皇茶葉店 (AN: Huáng cháyè diàn. try pronouncing that)

They shrugged it off and took a seat by the clear, glass window, their waitress setting down the high-class looking menus. As they looked through them, Ichigo was across the street with Rukia by his side who admired the Chappy attire in the window diplays. "Rukia. Rukia." Ichigo snapped under his breath, catching the petite shinigami's attention. "What?" She snapped back, pulling down her hat. Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, positioned her and pointed. She didn't see anything as she turned her angered face to Ichigo.

"I don't see anything."

"Isn't that Byakuya and Toushirou's sister in there?" Ichigo said pointing to a laughing Shimowa as she sipped her tea. Rukia's eyes widened, turning back to Ichigo. "Oh my gosh. That is nii-san! What's he doing there?" Rukia asked, bouncing where she stood. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her comments before thinking up an idea. "Hey, let's follow them around." He declared, earning a glare from Rukia. "Ichigo, spying's bad." Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms as though he had been offended.

"We aren't _spying. _We're just following them around, listening in of their conversations, and just watching them closely."

"That's spying."

"Shut up. No one asked you. Now c'mon let's go." Ichigo declared, grabbing Rukia by the collar and dragged her across the street before she could protest. "Ichi..go...! Let... go... of... me!" She demandedas the collar tightened around her neck. Ichigo ignored her demands and walked into the tea shop as inconspicuously as he could. Ichigo bent down to Rukia who was coughing violently. "Don't make a scene. We've got to be inconspicuous. Covert. Undercover. You get the drift?" Rukia looked at him with a confused expression before nodding slowly. He nodded back, straightening his back and walked further into tea shop with Rukia following. He stopped for a moment before thrusting his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small brown bag. He pulled out a brown false mustache and turned to grin at Rukia. "I told you these false mustaches would come in handy." Rukia just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as he applied it to his upper lip. "What about me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was about to tell her to grab a mustache as well but decided against it. He shrugged and ripped the hat off her head and ruffled her hair, making Rukia yelp at the sudden roughness. Hair fell in front of her face, covering her eyes gently.

Ichigo put the hat back onto her head and looked at Rukia's scowling face. "Okay. You look great. Let's go." He said walking into the tea shop where the owner greeted them. Ichigo coughed and lowered his voice, making Rukia roll her eyes and snicker. "Uh, can we get a table by uh those two..." He asked in an obviously fake deep voice, pointing at Shimowa and Byakuya. The owner nodded enthusiastically and cheerily guided them to a table across from Byakuya and Shimowa. She set down the menus and left, informing them she'll be back in a few minutes.

The two didn't take notice as Ichigo and Rukia sat down across from them. They were engaged in a conversation about shoes and tea. Rukia turned her unfocused gaze to Ichigo who watched intently. She grabbed the sleeve of his coat and shook it gently, his eyes snapping to hers. "What?" He snapped quietly. "What if they notice us?" Ichigo grunted and crossed his legs, barely noticing Rukia's furrowed brows. "They won't notice us. They'll probably just leave without looking at us." Rukia nodded unsteadily, hoping Ichigo was right.

Shimowa propped her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing at Byakuya who looked out the window. She heard quiet whispers and threats next to her, and as she peered through the corner of her eye, she saw a man fighting with a child. Shimowa laughed, gaining their attention. "Mhmm. You guys look familiar. Do I know you?" Shimowa asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the two, Byakuya turning to face the two.

Ichigo laughed a hearty laugh before patting Rukia on the shoulder. "Uh, I don't think you've met my son and I!" Rukia shot a dirty glare at him, Ichigo returning the glare. Shimowa giggled at the two, picking up the porcelaintea cup. Shimowa wasn't stupid. And she was very bright. Shimowa didn't know who they were from afar when they both stared, and she didn't notice when they walked into the tea shop and talked loud enough for her to hear. But she did notcie, however, when they walked in and stared at the both of them. She decided to play their little game.

"Mhmm. He's a handsome boy; what's his name?" Shimowa asked as she winked at Rukia who blushed from underneath her hair. Ichigo thought for a moment before grinning evilly. "His name is Konki." Rukia scowled at Ichigo as he grinned snidely. Shimowa choked on the tea she drank, laughing out loud. "Sorry. That's a funny name." She apologized, wiping her mouth with the paper napkin. Byakuya watched the scene as though everyone was crazy. He wasn't getting why Shimowa smirked towards him and why she laughed when they bickered. They seemed to be a normal father and his son. Shimowa stood up and opened her wallet, throwing down the bill.

"I thought you didn't have money." Byakuya said, tossing Shimowa her jacket. "Mhmm, I did. But I like sharing a bed with you." Shimowa said charmingly, winking at Byakuya making him blush faintly. She heard the two whisper loudly about this before standing up themselves. "Mhmm. Kuchiki-taichou, take me to the park?" She asked, taking his hand into hers. Byakuya sighed and nodded, making Shimowa squeal. Ichigo and Rukia followed behind them from far away, watching them walk down the street hand in hand. Rukia fixed her hair and looked up at Ichigo, who ripped the false mustache off too fast, a red mark on his upper lip. "They act like a couple." She finally said making Ichigo grunt. "Hell yeah. They're totally on a date." And with that, they followed the two to the nearest park.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa whispered as she swung gently on the swings with Byakuya leaning against the pole that held the swings up. He turned to her with his arms crossed, a calm expression on his face. "Look at who's over there." Shimowa continued as a whisper, without pointing over or looking. Byakuya looked briefly before he saw a flicker of orange and black in the white background. He furrowed his brow and turned back to Shimowa who just mouthed 'Ichigo and Rukia.' He let out a small 'ah' before Shimowa stood up and guided Byakuya to the nearest bench and sat down. She fiddled with his fingers that poked out from the white fingerless gloves he wore.

Ichigo and Rukia watched closely, seeing Shimowa's lips move then Byakuya's then they listened to Shimowa's charming laugh. "Ichigo. I think they saw us." Rukia said sternly, sitting on her toes, looking at Ichigo. He snickered and shook his head, "No. I don't think so." He said turning his gaze to Rukia who just rolled her eyes.

"Let's put a show on for the two." Shimowa finally said, playing with Byakuya's hair as he turned with a confused look that made her smile. "What do you mean?" He asked as she tied a small bow at the tip of his hair. Shimowa shrugged, bringing her red lips to his ear. As she spoke, the cool air tickled his ear. "Let's kiss." It echoed in his mind and as he turned to Shimowa who looked at him with red lips, he asked why. She shrugged again, saying two of sixty million reasons he needed. "It'll be fun. And it'll probably scare Ichigo and Rukia away." Shimowa said it would be fun the first time, and she was right. The second time was even better. He wondered what the third time would be like. Oh who was he kidding. Why was Kuchiki Byakuya, a nobleman and taichou of the sixth divsion of the Gotei 13, thinking this way? But then again, he thought this way all the time. Thinking how things would go a second, third, sometimes fourth time.

Byakuya shrugged at Shimowa, and before he could answer, she cupped his face and brought her lips to his. Ichigo and Rukia both gasped, Rukia looking away while Ichigo watched. "Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia screamed under her breath, grabbing Ichigo by the collar. "Hey! I was watching!" Ichigo said as Rukia pulled him to the ground. Rukia slapped him across the back of the head, scowling at him. "Ichigo we should leave. It's rude to watch them kiss." Saying that in one sentence made Rukia cringe as she stood up, brushing the wet dirt off her bottom. As she turned to walk away, Rukia turned around to see Ichigo staring at the two again. She ran back and grabbed him by the collar, dragging Ichigo away, "Hey wait, Rukia! I think I saw some tongue!" Rukia turned to scowl at Ichigo in a disgusted manner, he shrugging it off nonchalantly. "You disgust me sometimes, Ichigo."

* * *

**chappy'sawesome: **nii-san... were you on a date with shimowa?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **no, it was tea  
**deathbystrawberries: **pssh yeah right. then why were you making out with her on the bench?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **shimowa said it was a 'show' and it would make you two leave  
**chappy'sawesome: **what do you mean by 'make us leave'?  
**deathbystrawberries: **yeah byakuya  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **kuchiki-taichou. you two were spying on us  
**deathbystrawberries: **...  
**deathbystrawberries: **no we weren't  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **yes you were  
**chappy'sawesome: **yes we were  
**deathbystrawberries: **rukia! what the hell is your problem?  
**chappy'sawesome: **what?  
**deathbystrawberries: **you give in too easy  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **stop spying on shimowa and i  
**deathbystrawberries: **is she a good kisser?  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo!  
**deathbystrawberries: **what?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **that is my business, not yours, Ichigo Kurosaki  
**deathbystrawberries: **goddamn it, i'm going over there and i'm going to find out for myself  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo, i thought we went over this  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **went over what?  
**chappy'sawesome: **nothing  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **besides, i doubt she will kiss you  
**deathbystrawberries: **and why is that?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **she thinks you and rukia have 'something' going on and yet, i don't know what that something is  
**deathbystrawberries: **good night byakuya  
**chappy'sawesome: **good night, nii-san  
_deathbystrawberries has left  
chappy'awesome has left_

* * *

_tea is tea. a date is not a date_

* * *

okay. "Konki" actually means something, so like the weirdo i am, i looked it up on Google's Text Translator and typed it in, highlighted and copied the characters for "Konki" switched it from english to japanese and pasted and it came out to "I get beautiful." i thought it was funny. i hope you did too :D


	7. Jealous Bubbles Burst When Provoked

i just love the title to this chapter :D i came up with it while i was washing my face this morning and saw little bubbles in the sink and then i was like hmmm. that's how i came up with the concept of this chapter and it's title. brilliant isn't it? well anyway, enjoy :D potential ichiruki... it's like in every chapter for goodness' sake

* * *

**Jealous Bubbles Burst When Provoked**

* * *

Shimowa opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the clock. Four-thirty? Goodness, she had an hour and a half before everybody else woke up. She sat up, stretching her arms and scratched the white hair that sat on her head. Shimowa ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair and fixed the loose t-shirt that fell off her shoulder, revealing a pink bra strap. She picked up her laptop with one hand, the weight struggling between her fingers. She positioned herself with her back against Byakuya's, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She listened and felt his breathing as she opened her laptop, the bright light blinding her temporarily. Shimowa tapped mindlessly against the keyboard as she waited for the computer to start up. She pondered her thoughts and hummed as she tapped like an idiot against the keyboard.

She had to admit, she did like Kuchiki-taichou. For one, he was hot. _Really, really, really _hot. Another, he was sweet. Caring. Thoughtful. The list would've went on forever. He was a taichou. He was strong. Honest to goodness, he took her everywhere. They slept in the same bed, they've kissed more than once (though she wouldn't have called the last kiss just _one _kiss, but many kisses). And even so, they shared no mutual feelings. Shimowa liked a lot of people; from the guy on the CD a school girl dropped to the guy on the screen, she loved every hot guy she saw. Though, some were off limits. Ichigo was one of them. He was really cute, but with Rukia on his arm, they looked _adorable._That Uyruu boy didn't seem right with Shimowa for many reasons. The other fellow? Chad, was his name. He and Shimowa didn't click at all. Why she felt this way was nothing her sharp intellect could trace. Witty, sharp, intellectual, beautiful, sweet; she was a boy's dream. The only problem? She was dead. Before living in Rukongai with her irritable baby of a brother, they lived a sucky-er life. She didn't like it, and when the psychopathic, drunken, crazy man happened to see them staggering down the streets, she considered herself grateful. Until she woke up in Rukongai. Subsequently, things had gotten somewhat better. Living with a baby and his girlfriend with the old bat that treated Toushirou like he was amazing -which, evidently made him a prodigy- and what did the old bat give Shimowa? A slap in the face and a futon.

Byakuya moved from under the weight that touched him like a feather. Shimowa laid back into his stomach now, seeing his sleeping face. She laced his hair through her fingers; it was a silky and soft and as she ran her finger down his jawline it was silky, soft and _warm. _She opened the Internet up and typed in the the search bar. Shimowa logged into her e-mail and looked at the junk mail. Nothing special. Shimowa then logged out and looked at the pictures she had in her folder. She saw the lead singer to that one band, the face of the model that she saw on a magazine, and then she saw the face the actor that starred in the new-hit movie.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly to a bright light and Shimowa leaning against him. He turned his attention to the clock that read five o' clock. His gray eye twitched slightly in annoyance before he let a yawn escape his lips. Shimowa turned to look at the taichou with a small smile. "Mhmm. Mornin', Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa said quietly, closing the laptop. She put the laptop on the floor and stood up. Shimowa stretched her arms and stood on the tips of her toes. Byakuya turned to lay on his side, closing his eyes. "Mhmm. Kuchiki-taichou? Aren't you going to wake up?" Byakuya huffed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "It is five in the morning. I think I still have an hour of sleep." And with that, Shimowa just smiled and took her t-shirt off.

* * *

"Kuuchikiii-taichooou! Take me to the park later?" Shimowa begged, skipping to his side. Byakuya looked at Shimowa with his hands in his pockets, "I suppose." Shimowa squealed and grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest tightly. They met up with Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Chad at the curb. As they walked to school, there was a large group around someone at the gates. Shimowa and the group took no notice and entered the school with a few people following behind them admiringly.

Shimowa leaned against the sensei's desk, arms crossed and in the middle of a story. Toushirou stood next to her, listening closely as the others did. "Then I was running when those two idiots were chasing me, but-" Suddenly, someone burst through the door when everyone turned and stared in awe. Shimowa turned to the little girl that walked in wearing a different uniform than the others. She had light brunette hair that framed her pinkish face. Her eyes were a similar color and very gentle. She smiled when the girl glanced at her, but she almost frowned when the girl stared charmingly at Kuchiki-taichou.

She wore a short skirt with a pair of ankle socks and two red ribbons; one above her left knee and the other just below the skirt line. The dress shirt she wore was white as her teeth, and her bow was red and large. The sleeves were tight on her wrist with the black gloves she wore. The young girl looked at Shimowa before snorting. "Baishun-fu no yōna dare ka no doresu. (Someone dresses like a hooker.)" She muttered loud enough for Shimowa to hear. Her eyebrow twitched, her smiling hadn't falter. Just because her hair was white and her eyes were blue didn't mean she didn't understand Japanese. Spending most of the alive part of her life was being yelled at in Japanese. The other in Rukongai where she was yelled at and taught in.

"Hanasu jibun no tame. (Speak for yourself.)" Shimowa retorted in the same tongue. The girl was appalled, but looked away with narrowed eyes. Byakuya looked at the little girl who stared at him, then looked at Shimowa when she retorted. The girl looked at Byakuya before giggling. "Dare ka ga hontōni kawaii mite iru. (Someone's looking really cute.)" Byakuya looked at her with her staring back thinking he didn't understand. "Kanshin ga nai. Arigatōgozaimasu. (Not interested. Thank you.)" He said as he walked away. Shimowa laughed quietly and followed. Toushirou followed after Shimowa with Rangiku behind him. Everyone took there seat as Misato entered with many papers in her hand. She motioned for the new girl to stand in front and she did so obediently.

"This is Ichihara Okito. She had just moved here from Tokyo. Any questions? No? Great, let's begin." And with that, Shimowa turned her attention to _out the window._

* * *

Okito followed them around for lunch. She sat in between Ichigo and Byakuya. She looked at both of them admiringly. Rukia glared at her and Okito just stared at Byakuya. Shimowa noticed this and took a sip of the warm water that came from the bottle with a smile of her face. They had talked about dinner with Ichigo and Rukia, then about shopping between the three girls then to catch a movie with the guys. Just as they were getting to what movie they wanted to see, all eight of their Soul phones began to ring. "Shit. And I wanted to watch the new movie with the three demons." Ichigo muttered as he stood up. The others stood up along with him as they were being stared at by Misato.

"Mhmm... Ichigo. What about the _ahem _girl?" Shimowa put her hands on her hips, motioning to Okito who stood up and looked at them with a perplexed expression. "Where are you going?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Byakuya looked at Shimowa who looked at Toushirou who looked at Rangiku who looked at Yumichika who looked at Ikkaku who looked Rukia who looked at Ichigo. He looked at the other seven shinigami then thought hard. "Uh...um... we're... Rukia!" Ichigo said throwing the petite shinigami in front of of Okito. Rukia hesitated before pulling out her Kinkanshinki and popped it. She slipped on her red glove with the skull symbol and slapped Ichigo, brush Shimowa's and Byakuya's cheeks, and tapped her fingers on Toushirou and Rangiku's foreheads. They dropped Soul candy in each of the empty gigais , leaving Yumichicka, Ikkaku and Rukia alone with Okito and the occupied gigais.

As they ran and used shunpo, they arrived at the scene. It was small hollows, medium hollows, almost big hollows and little ghost children running from them. Shimowa stood high on a roof top, jumping down as she unsheathed her sword, slicing down the middle of a hollow as it tried to attack a child. "Mhmm, it's a feeding frenzy." Shimowa said aloud as she performed konsou on three children. Toushirou and Byakuya watched from above as Shimowa, Rangiku, and Ichigo take care of the hollows. Toushirou turned to Byakuya with his arms crossed, "I wonder what's going on with Kuchiki and the new girl." He said to Byakuya who shrugged.

* * *

Rukia felt stupid after using memory replacement. Okito had gone on and on and on about a flying hippopotamus wearing a purple tutu that flew over Karakura like a super hero. She hung onto Byakuya's arm as he patted her head lovingly. Rukia felt sick, Ichigo holding onto her like a doll. "Get off of me!" She snapped, kicking his occupied body off of her. Rukia thought nothing of that when Okito asked in a hushed voice, "Would you like to come with me to get some tea later today?" The soul inside of Byakuya's gigai pondered this before nodding with an unusual smile of his face. Rukia's eyes widened; this was not going to be good.

Shimowa wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, jumping up to stand next to Byakuya. "Mhmm. Job's finish. Let's get back to school." She said with a smile. They made it back in record timing, and as they entered the body, Okito was just finishing what time Byakuya was going to pick her up. "Is that okay?" She asked again and Byakuya nodded, not understanding what she meant. Rukia's jaw drop when Okito skipped off, looking at Byakuya as he tried to comprehend what had happened. "Nii-san. You're taking Okito to tea... later today." She explained for him, making Shimowa spit the water she drank out. She laughed as she wiped her mouth, "Mhmm. The water tasted weird." Really, what Shimowa was thinking, _how does that brat think she can take Kuchiki-taichou from me when we were supposed to go to the park today? _Shimowa held the bottle hard in her hand, an aggravated smile on her face with her eyebrow twitching. She looked at Byakuya who tried to figure out what to do. "Mhmm, Kuchiki-taichou! You were supposed to take me to the park today!" Byakuya nodded as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Shimowa, but I suppose we can go another time." Shimowa dropped her smile, but caught it soon after. So he chose the little live girl over the tall dead woman? Shimowa felt like sobbing. But why? That was something to ponder while _he was gone with that new girl. _The water bottle broke in her grip, spilling on the floor.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou! Please don't go!" Shimowa begged as she sat on their bed, watching him change. Byakuya was a nobleman; polite as polite can be. He had to go. Suspicions were not to be born while he was here. He sighed as he buttoned that last three buttons. "Shimowa, I'm not leaving forever. I shall be back later. Then we can go to the park." Byakuya said as he grabbed his coat and went out the door.

Shimowa laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Was she _really _jealous? The more time she spent with Kuchiki-taichou, the more she had come to like him. What wasn't there to like? Shimowa laid there with her face planted in Byakuya's pillow, her ponytail falling to her side. Shimowa wasn't one to be jealous, at all. But why was she feeling jealous now? She wasn't jealous when that lead singer got married... okay maybe she was a little, but not as much as now. Did she really like Kuchiki-taichou? Or did she _love _him?

* * *

**frostysoftness: **tou-tou, i'm bored  
**icydoubt: **and that is my problem why?  
**frostysoftness: **because you're my little brother.  
**icydoubt: **don't remind me  
_deathbystrawberries has joined  
chappy'sawesome has joined  
_**deathbystrawberries: **chotto, shimowa. your status is a frown. are you okay?  
**chappy'saweomse: **ichigo, she's sad because nii-san's gone  
**deathbystrawberries: **oh yeah. you DO like him  
**frostysoftness: **nuh uh!  
**deathbystrawberries: **do too. that's why your sulking in the corner  
**frostysoftness: **i am NOT sulking  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo, quit it.  
******frostysoftness: **why do you guys want to know these things anyway?  
**deathbystrawberries: **well first of all, you sleep in his bed. you guys kiss all the time. goddamn it you guys go everywhere together  
**frostysoftness: **and your point is?  
**icydoubt: **must he spell it out shimowa?  
**frostysoftness: **try me  
**deathbystrawberries: **Y-O-U L-I-K-E B-Y-A-K-U-Y-A  
**frostysoftness: **you kids are crazy  
**icydoubt: **no, shimowa, i think you like kuchiki too  
**frostysoftness: **aw not you too tou-tou  
**chappy'sawesome: **shimowa, you can tell us if you like nii-san or not. we're not going to think any different of you  
**deathbystrawberries: **i am  
**chappy'sawesome: **shut up ichigo  
**frostysoftness: **i...  
_frostysoftness has left  
_**deathbystrawberries: **SHIT! so close too! c'mon rukia we're going over there right now  
**icydoubt: **good luck. shimowa won't talk if you pressure her.  
**chappy'sawesome: **that's okay. we've got ways...

* * *

_interrogation to find out about love._


	8. Tied Up and Questioned

as i thought of this chapter, it made me laugh beyond belief. i hope you guys think it's funny too 'cause it's supposed to be funny. i also started another story 'Inquisitive Desires' it's an IchiRuki. so yeah i guess that's it. enjoy ;D hmm by the way, this is the only chapter that won't end with a chat 'cause... well you'll see. also, it'll be a bit short D;

* * *

**Tied Up and Questioned**

* * *

Shimowa sat in a chair with Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou hovering above her. She was bound to the chair with rope, her mouth full of cotton. They had tied her up and refused to let her go until she answered their questions. Shimowa continued to smile, running her tongue against the back of her teeth. Shimowa had thought of plan when they tackled her and tied her up like a madman. She was going to stall until Kuchiki-taichou came back, then they would _have _to untie her under his command. She spun around on the wheeled chair as they watched.

"What now, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with her hands on her hips as Ichigo pondered the moment. Toushirou didn't want to help, but seeing Shimowa tied up like this made him giddy inside. He watched with his arms crossed, waiting for Ichigo's response. He knew Shimowa too well; she didn't like being pressured, she didn't like being asked so many questions at once, and she didn't like sitting in one spot forever. Ichigo looked at Shimowa, then at Rukia. "Let's just ask her a bunch of 'Yes or No' questions."

Shimowa laughed and shook her head at their creavity. "You guys are funny." She tried to say, but the cotton wrapped around her lips muffled it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, frowning as he began asking questions. "Okay. Shimowa. Do you like Byakuya?" Rukia hit him in the head, Ichigo turning around to glare at her. "What the hell was that for?" He roared as Rukia crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "You idiot! You don't just go out and ask her like that!" Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "I think _you're _the idiot Rukia. I don't see _any _other way to ask her! DO you?" As Rukia didn't come up with anything, Ichigo pointed a finger at her and screamed in her face '_aaahaaa!' _

"They are totally a couple." Shimowa tried to say, Toushirou nodding his head. "I agree." They looked at each other, at Ichigo and Rukia who were fighting, then at each other and nodded. Ichigo noticed their nodding and asked, "Toushirou! Did she just tell you?" He asked as he tried to pry Rukia off his neck. "Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki. And no, I actually _didn't _know what she said." Shimowa giggled as she spun around some more. As she spun, Shimowa noticed something. Being the tall beauty she was, her legs were long enough for her to stand! Oh joy! She looked at the opened door Ichigo and Rukia had neglected to close. Shimowa just needed a distraction, long enough for her to make a run for it.

She didn't come up with anything elaborate, just pointing her legs at the kitchen and saying things like 'What's that?' or 'Did you hear that?" but it ended up sounding like 'Mhmm hmm mmm?' Toushirou, Rukia and Ichigo looked at her like she was mad and walked towards the kitchen, to which Shimowa stood up and ran with her back arched painfully. "Oi, Shimowa we didn't- SHIT!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out the door with Rukia hot on his heel. Ichigo turned around as he ran down the hill, "Toushirou! Shut the door!"

It wasn't great running down a hill with a chair attached to your back. And running barefoot was a fear of Shimowa's. She leaned back while running, which hurt like hell, the wheels touching the concrete sidewalk. Shimowa screamed slightly as she raced down the hill, miraculously no one was going up or down the hill. She turned her attention behind her, seeing Ichigo's determined and angry and very red face catching up to her as she came to the bottom of the hill, the impact causing her to jump to her feet.

The crowd around her stared as she began running, with Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou behind her. "Kuro-...saki! This... is... your... fault!" Toushirou panted as he caught up with Ichigo, who snarled at him. "Just shut... up... and run!" Rukia ran behind them, and as she caught up with her fellow shinigami, she kicked off from the ground. Rukia's foot touched Ichigo's shoulder gently as she landed ahead of them. "C'mon! She's going to get away!"

Everybody in the crowd stared at Shimowa like she was a criminal, but they gaped at Ichigo, Rukia and Toushirou as they chased her with very determined faces. Shimowa was getting tired; her laziness was setting in. She cursed to herself as she tried harder to run. She rounded the corner and ran past a man holding a knife. Shimowa ran back to the man, begging him to cut the rope. Obviously confused and hesitant, he did as so. Shimowa hugged the man as the chair fell to the ground, thanking him kindly as she pulled the fabric off her mouth. She heard Toushirou's voice and yelped, running as she stretched her back.

Toushirou ran ahead of Ichigo, seeing Shimowa's flicker of white hair, he ran faster. He didn't like helping Kurosaki in his idiotic quest, but a good chase after Shimowa was what he had always wanted. Sort of. He was missing his zanpakutou and sixteen people behind him. Toushirou sighed a disappointed sigh, his dreams would have never come true. As he looked up, Toushirou saw Shimowa in his reach. He threw his hand in front of him, grabbing Shimowa's shirt, pulling her back. Shimowa turned around, a playful smile on her face as she planted her palm into his forehead. He didn't think much of it, but when he noticed his taichou's haori, he yelled at the body that fell to the floor. At least now he had his zanpakutou. Ichigo and Rukia caught up to the empty gigai of Toushirou, seeing his taichou's haori round the corner.

"Ichigo! Take Hitsugaya-taichou's body! We got to get Shimowa!" Ichigo did as so without hesitation, getting horrified looks from the passing by-standers. It was silly to draw your zanpakutou for nothing, but it was his _dream _to chase his sister with his zanpakutou freezing her blood as he slit... Toushirou blinked back his thoughts. He didn't want to _kill _Shimowa, just slap her a few times with his zanpakutou. Yeah, that would be a legitimate reason for the soutaichou. Toushirou drew Hyourinmaru as he yelled at his sister. "Shimowa! Get back here!" Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, thinking Toushirou had gotten mad. Shimowa turned around, her mouth a perfect 'o' as she continued running. "Tou-tou! _What _is your problem?" She screamed back, getting odd looks from the people around her.

Shimowa ran faster, jumping over a crowd that stared in amazement. She contiuned to run down the street and down a hill, where she saw tombstones. With Toushirou hot on her heel, Shimowa jumped onto many tombstones, Toushirou following the pattern. Rukia and Ichigo ran down the stairs, trying to catch Shimowa at the bottom, but they were too late. She tumbled down the last fleet of stairs, running on the dirt and down yet another hill. She made it to a small sandy beach, flashing past many watchful people. Toushirou ran behind her, cutting the air, making the water ripple loudly. A strand of hair parted from Shimowa's ponytail as she gasped, catching the strand on her finger. "Tou-tou! Shame on you! That's my hair!" She yelled behind her with a teasing smile as she continued down the beach, going up stairs.

Toushirou grunted in frustration as he glided up the stairs, Shimowa disappearing behind a building. "Kurosaki! Kuchiki! That way!" He pointed to the corner where Shimowa was bound to exit. They ran to the other side, seeing Shimowa's surprised face as she yelped. As she turned around, Toushirou stood there with his arms crossed. The three of them took many steps forward as Shimowa thought quickly. Her face shined bright as she came up with an idea, turning around to face Toushirou, she pinched his sides, causing him to squeal. "Mhmm! Never underestimate your onee-chan!" Shimowa said as Toushirou doubled over. Ichigo groaned loudly, running to Toushirou. He grabbed his taichou's haori and threw him at Shimowa, who fell over. People watched as she tried to fight off the invisible force, screaming and kicking loudly.

"Tou-tou! Get off of me! You're heavy!" Shimowa screamed as she freed herself, Toushirou on his stomach as he grabbed her fooy causing her to fall over once again. With a hard grasp and a cynical sneer, Toushirou held tight on his sister's ankle as Ichigo and Rukia arrived. They voices were ragged and they were pink, holding an unconscious body was hard. Shimowa turned to a guy standing above her, watching the sight. She pointed at him as he spoke, "Hey you're hot. Come here and help me and I'll kiss you." Without hesitation, the man agreed, grabbing Shimiwa by the wrist and pulled. "Tou-tou! Let go!" Shimowa gasped with a smile as she was set free, running from the man who called after her. "Shit!" Ichigo screamed as they began to run again.

As she ran, Shimowa ran into someone. Falling to her bottom, she apologized. As she looked up, Shimowa gasped. It was Kuchiki-taichou! Her heart skipped a beat as Okito clung to his arm lovingly. Byakuya looked at Shimowa then at Toushirou. Ichigo and Rukia caught up, all three of them yelling in unison.

"Shimowa loves you!"

* * *

_true is true, as long as it isn't half true, it's true_


	9. Intoxicated Words Speak the Truth

:D this chapter's gonna be great :) thar's nothing else to say, so enjoy~! oh i remember, ginran since it's sooo cute ;3 oocness my fault, i a-po-lo-gizeee!

* * *

**Intoxicated Words Speak the Truth**

* * *

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the words he heard, turning to Okitowho had a shocked expression. "I apologize. I believe it is my time to go." And with that, Byakuya pulled himself away from the clingly girl, helping Shimowa off the ground. He watched Ichigo throw Toushirou's gigaito the floor as he entered it, all three of them crossing their arms with sneers. She kept a smile on her face as they waited for her to answer. Shimowa rolled her eyes, feeling Byakuya's coat drape her shoulders. "We'll talk when we get back to Inoue's." He muttered as he began walking away. Rukia, Ichigo, and Toushirou grinned snidely from one ear to the other while Shimowa pulled the coat over her lips. Her eyes continued to smile, while her lips frowned.

What was she so scared about? It wasn't like she _really _loved him, right? How he made her heart race, and how he looked concerned when she wanted to do things by herself. How he treated her and how he smiled at her genuinely. Shimowa scowled, something she never does. To fall for a man who was out of her league and not to mention reach. As she thought angrily, Shimowa bumped into the back of Byakuya. They had arrived at Orihime's home. _Shit, what am I going to do now? I can't let him know I feel this way! He'll _never _look at me the same! _Shimowa thought sourly as they entered.

The three sat down, waiting for Shimowa to confess. She sat as far away as she could from the people; in the corner. Everyone stared at her as Shimowa thought up a devious plan to stall. She was going to keep them waiting until they were fed up and left. Then, she would _never _tell!

"Shimowa. Is all they say is true?" Byakuya asked as he crossed his legs. It was a surprise to hear that Shimowaloved him, but they could have been lying to him. If she was in love with him, how would he handle this? He loved Hisana, oh so very much, but Shimowa was _astounding. _She was different from Hisana. The only significant similarity they had were that they both came from Rukongai. He liked the way she was so casual around him, half naked or not. He was intrigued by the way she had said she found him attractive but stared at another man. He was interested how she always smiled, frustrated or sad. He was fascinated by the _extreme _lack of color she held around her, but held a _hideous _amount of color in her speech and actions. It thrilled him to see the _exact _opposite of his small, irritable, prodigal fellow taichou that was cold, snappy and down right _powerful. _Not as powerful as Byakuya himself however (a little boasting is always perfectly fine).

Shimowa brought her legs up to her chest, keeping her forehead on her knees. What was she to do? Lying made things worst, but she _really _didn't want to say she _loved _him when he was in the Goddamn room! Shimowa was crazy, but not _that _crazy! This was horrendously, unimaginably, unthinkably _awkward_! Shimowa wished she could die - oh wait, she can't, she's _already _dead. Shimowa wished somebody would come in here and kill her _again. _Her heart was was racing with the blush that decided to slap her with. Was she going to tell the truth? Or was she going to lie?

"Um... I got to go-"

"Shimowa!" The three of them snarled, glaring at her. Shimowa swallowed hard, her pounding heart making her ache. _Shit. I guess there's no other thing to do..._

"Well if you must know. These three are lying! I don't love you... not that I don't like you as a friend. I mean I don't like-like you. I just like you as a friend." Shimowa rambled. It hurt her to lie to him, but was she _really _going to tell him that she loved him? No! Such madness in the human world. The three shinigami gapaed at the white-haired woman as Byakuya nodded. "I see. Very well then." Byakuyasaid as the three continued to watched with their mouth's wide open. "B-but, nii-san! She _loves _you! How could you not see it?" Rukia called after him. Byakuya turned around to look at the three that shouted after him, "If she says she doesn't, then she doesn't. End. Of. Discussion." The door closed loudly as Shimowa was glared down by three shinigami, she smiled apologetically.

* * *

"No! I. Am. Not. Going. To. Do. This." Shimowa said as she was tied up once more, this time in a chair that _cannot _be moved. The other chair was still on the streets (something that the four had to explain to Orihime painfully). Toushirou stood in the kitchen, poking at a boiling pot. He peered inside the open mouth to see a greenish-brown mush bubbling. Toushirou had finally become a part of Ichigo and Rukia's insane quest, just to see Shimowa tied up. He didn't really know what was _in _the bubbling pot of mysterious-ness, he had just thrown things he had found in the cupboard.

The plan was for Shimowa to eat the boiling pot of disgusting-ness until she decided to confess. He turned the stove of, leaning over to smell it. Toushirou coughed hysterically as he took the put off the stove and walked over to a squirming Shimowa and grinning Ichigo and Rukia. "Then are you going to say or not?" They reasoned once more. Shimowa shook her head vigorously, peeling her lips back over her teeth, the stench making her wince.

"You guys are- ew Tou-tou get that the hell away from me!" Shimowa snapped as she began kicking her legs. Why were they so mad about? It was her secret, and she wanted it to be secret _forever. _When she decides to die, she'll tell him. But not now. As Toushirou neared Shimowa witha giant spoon with the horrendous smelling, foul looking piece of nasty-ness with a devilishly grin on his face. Shimowa swallowed hard, trying to lean back into the chair, praying to God that something would come and help. Miraculously, something did.

"We're baaaack~!" Both Rangiku and Orihime sang, holding three bags each. Toushirou, caught off guard by the loud singing, dropped the spoon and pot onto the floor near Shimowa, which made her squirm. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Thank goodness you came home! HELP ME FROM THESE LUNATICS!" Shimowa screamed as she tried to free herself. Rangiku gasped at the scene, her hands on her hips as she neared her tiny taichou. "Taichou! You should be ashamed of yourself! You two Ichigo and Rukia! Leave Shimowa alone!" She hissed at the three of them. Toushirou scoffed as he scowled and glared, leaving the room and into his own. Ichigo and Rukia left quickly as Orihime cleaned the mess on the floor. Rangiku untied Shimowa as she hugged her, Rangiku asking what had happened.

"Hehe, funny story. It's nothing important. Hey, can I sleep with you out here tonight?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow, but answered yes anyways.

Shimowa wore one of Rangiku's large t-shirts because she didn't want to enter Byakuya's room. She wanted to stay away from the awkwardness for now. Rangiku decided to drown Shimowa's problems by drinking some sake. "Mhmm, no offense Matsumoto-fukutaichou, but I'm not a drinker." She said shyly as she held her hands up, crawling away the near drunk fukutaichou. Rangiku shook her head she she thrust a small dish filled with sake into Shimowa's hand, "Oh come on~! Don't be a fun-ruiner~!" Rangiku insisted. Shimowa took it into her hands gingerly before contemplating. What was there to lose? Except her simple state of mind. Oh well. She sighed and swallowed the hard liquor. This was going to be fun.

_Eighteen cups and two bottles later..._

"Aaah he's cute isn't he~!" Shimowa asked as she giggled uncontrollably. Rangiku laughed loudly as she tried to nod, swallowing another dish of sake. Shimowa continued to laugh giddily, choking for air. She then laughed at her sudden stupidity and drank some more. "And the funny _hic _thing is that he doesn't _hic _sing, he _hic _dances in the background _hic _and yet, he makes the most _hic _money." Shimowa managed to say through her hiccups. Rangiku nodded as she held the magazine tightly in her hand with the page turned to a strikingly handsome man. They both looked at each other before laughing again.

"Sooo~!" Rangiku began as she dropped the magazine onto the floor. Shimowa looked up at her with a lazy smile, drinking slowly. "'Sooo' what?" Shimowa asked as she emptied another bottle. "Shiiit!" Shimowa swore, tossing the bottle over her shoulder. "Soooo, do you looove anyone~?" Rangiku asked, propping her chin onto the palms of her hands. Shimowa didn't blush nor did she stuttered. She laughed hysterically before she drank once more. "Hahaha, _hic _you go first! You go first!" Shimowa sang as she poured each other them another cup. Rangiku sighed over-dramatically, laughing as she did so.

"Fineee~!"

"Well then what's his name?"

"That fox-faced bastard!"

"That's an odd name!"

"No not really. His name's Ichimaru Gin!"

"That's sooo cool!"

"Nah it's nothing. How about you~?" Rangiku asked as Shimowa laughed loudly and hysterically, doubling over onto the table. "Well... he's in the house~!" Shimowa began as Rangiku shouted 'Taichou!' Shimowa shook her head, her smile disgusted. "Ew no! That's gross. He's my... brother! But anyways... He's tall and sweet and suuper hot!" Shimowa described as Rangiku thought hard. "Oh! It's Kuchiki-taichou!" Rangiku guessed as Shimowa nodded, giggling and squealing like a small little girl. Rangiku and Shimowa drank a few more dishes in silence before Rangiku decided to speak again.

"You should go tell him." Shimowa raised an eyebrow as she grinned from one ear to the next. "Whhhy~?" She whined, sipping slowly. Rangiku shrugged before taking a large sip as Shimowa stood up shakily. "O-kay, I'll do it." Rangiku smiled as Shimowa staggered slowly to the closed door.

Byakuya was talking with Ichigo and Rukia at the time when the door opened with a sudden bang. He looked up at Shimowa whose face was bright red, an intoxicated grin on her face. "Oh Shimowa, what are you doing in here?" He asked as she walked shakily towards. Byakuya set the laptop down onto the bed when she fell on top of him as he let out a sudden _oof. _Shimowa leaned in towards his face, Byakuya smelling the alcohol. "Shimowa, I believe you've had a bit to much to drink." Byakuya said as Shimowa pressed her finger up against his lips. "You wanna know something interesting?" It was hard to make out the slurred speech, but Byakuya nodded anyways. "You've got to promise that you won't tell _hic _Kuchiki-taichou!" Shimowa insisted. She was really intoxicated.

"Okay." He answered as she giggled uncontrollably. "I looove him." She whispered to him as his eyes widened slightly. So they had been telling the truth! Interesting. But she is intoxicated; what were the chances that she was just... No, no, no. She had to be telling the truth. Shimowa was intoxicated, and she _had _to be telling the truth! That little ache in his chest when she said they were lying made his little heart drop. Maybe he did love her back, maybe he didn't. Even if he didn't, there was no way Byakuya could marry her. He'd broken the rules... three times? How could he break them once more?

In his train of thought, Shimowa began to laugh. She looked up at him and gasped, "Kuchiki-taichou! When did you get here?" She breathed. Clueless as she was, Byakuya still wondered hard if all she said was true. He heard slight giggling and looked down at Shimowa who looked up at him. He furrowed his brow slightly, forgetting that she was sitting on his lap. To his surprise, she wasn't that heavy. Light as a feather.

"You... look so cute." Shimowa murmured as she licked her sticky lips with a smile. Byakuya could've guessed what was going to happen. She grabbed the loose tie into an equally loose grip, pulling the solemn taichou up from the pillow he laid against. Shimowa pressed her alcohol, lip gloss, smart-ass stained lips against his, kissing him gently. Reluctantly, he returned the kiss, ignoring the annoying beeps that came from the glowing screen.

Toushirou opened the door, opening his mouth to ask Byakuya about something before seeing Shimowa and Byakuya in a lip lock. "Oh I see you're busy." Toushirou apologized, closing the door. As he began to walk away with his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened and he ran back to the door, opening it hard, seeing the same image. Toushirou closed the door and walked away, shaking his head. "Kurosaki and Kuchiki's gonna be disappointed that he didn't get Shimowa to confess."

* * *

**deathbystrawberries: **damn it, byakuya where the hell are you?  
**chappy'sawesome: **ichigo, calm down  
**deathbystrawberries: **no i won't calm down rukia, they always do this  
**chappy'sawesome: **maybe something came up  
**deathbystrawberries: **hehe, maybe shimowa finally grew a pair and told him  
**chappy'sawesome: **what does that mean?  
**deathbystrawberries: **y'know rukia, i don't think you need to know just now  
**chappy'sawesome: **why not?  
**deathbystrawberries: **just... i'll tell you when the time comes  
**chappy'sawesome: **okay  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **shimowa just told me she loved me, i suppose you weren't lying after all  
**deathbystrawberries: **wait what? did you just say shimowa told you she loved you? is she... okay? did she hit her head again?  
**deathbystrawberries: **is she smoking something? or is she drunk?  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **she is intoxicated and just fainted  
**deathbystrawberries: **so she's drunk  
**GraySakura*Blossoms: **I suppose  
**deathbystrawberries: **damn it! we missed it! aargh i'm mad now.  
**chappy'sawesome: **at least she told him  
**deathbystrawberries: **but we weren't there. ugh shit i'm going to sleep now. we have school tomorrow  
**chappy'sawesome: **oh yeah. good night nii-san  
_deathbystrawberries has left  
chappy'sawesome has left_

* * *

_sniff the roses and you'll smell love, but don't sniff too hard. bees will attack_


	10. A Day Together Alone

some family bonding in this chapter :D oocness my fault and i apologize. this chapter also foreshadows something that happens in the end. anywho enjooy~

* * *

**A Day Together... Alone**

**

* * *

**

Shimowa slept happily and quietly, nuzzling the sudden warmth that pressed against her. "Mhmm." She purred as she placed her hand onto the flat, button-y, _warm _surface. Wait... if this was Matsumoto-fukutaichou she was laying against -which would be _very _awkward- wouldn't there be a protruding bosom of some sort? The second scenario... oh no. Her eyes opened suddenly as something brushed her shoulder. Shimowa sat up quickly to see the face of a tired Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou! When did you get out here? When did I get in here? Ow! My head!" Shimowa squealed nervously, grabbing her head gingerly. Byakuya handed somethings Matsumoto had advised her to drink; water and aspirin. Shimowa carefully took it, falling off the bed and onto the ground. Byakuya looked over the side of the bed too see Shimowa with her eyes closed tight, muttering things to herself. He furrowed his brow, taking her hand into his own and pulled her off of the ground. Shimowa sat on the bed with her head hanging down. She didn't remember what had happened last night or how she got here, but she knew it was _very _awkward right now. She had drank the aspirin quickly, fidgeting as she felt the presence of eyes dawn upon her. Shimowa felt the color rush to her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her head throbbing slightly.

Shimowa was the bad-ass. The carefree person. The gentle and caring. Sweet and energetic. Light hearted. The person who didn't give a shit about what people thought. The girl who spoke her mind. But why, _why _was she feeling shy and secluded and _awkward _right now? Shimowa had a horrible feeling in her gut that she said something to Kuchiki-taichou, but the thing that got her the most was _what_? This was frustrating, making Shimowa frown. She wasn't one to frown nor to scowl, but right now, she felt _horrible_; from being hungover and the feeling of not knowing things.

Byakuya looked at her oddly; she was frowning. _Did _she know what she said to him? Byakuya had the slight feeling she didn't. How was he going to tell her that she told him that she loved him? Byakuya furrowed his brow once more; that was a confusing thought. He brushed the hairs away from her face as she looked up at him, the obvious blush on her face speaking for itself. "Shimowa? Do you remember anything of yesterday?" He murmured the question as Shimowa shook her head, finally noticing the deafening silence. Just as he thought, she didn't remember. How to remind her.

His hand held her face for a moment as he thought silently to himself. Shimowa wanted to pull away, but his warm hand felt good against her face. When he finally came up with a stupid idea, Shimowa's eyes looked downward. Byakuya leaned down as Shimowa looked up into his gray eyes once more before he kissed her gently. Shimowa was taken by _huge _surprise at this sudden action. She thought for a moment as she returned the kiss. This was all confusing. The silence, his kiss, her sudden awkwardness. Wait... wait... wait... Silence? Shimowa broke the kiss quickly leaving the room with a confused Byakuya sitting on the bed. He listened carefully to her quick shuffles and the sounds of her falling, but he was _not _prepared for the scream. The stoic taichou winced at the high-pitched shriek, and for a moment, he thought he knew why.

"Where... where did everyone go?" She whimpered as she sat on the couch with her legs held up against her chest. She could not, absolutely _could not _stay here alone with Kuchiki-taichou! Everything was coming back to her quickly, from getting drunk with Matsumoto-fukutaichou to telling Kuchiki-taichou that she loved him. Shimowa made a mental note to _kill _Matsumoto-fukutaichou before she kills herself. Shimowa scowled as she hugged her knees, not noticing Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"They went to school." He answered her question as she didn't look up. Her lips were buried in the crevasse of her knees, Shimowa's blue eyes looking at the empty dishes. "Why?" She asked as a simple question, her soft voice muffled. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he walked to her, sitting down as he placed a hand on Shimowa's shoulder. "Why aren't you mad that I lied?" Shimowa whispered, a sudden hate for herself. Why did she give in so easily to Matsumoto-fukutaichou?

Byakuya took her question into consideration. Why _wasn't _he mad. Byakuya was the type of man who didn't show his emotions, nor did he really care about other's. But right now, he took his feelings into the grasp of his mind, and thought. He thought and thought and _thought _until he came up with a legitimate reason. He wasn't mad because he was grateful that Shimowa felt this way about him. To see her this way tugged in his chest, the grip on her shoulder tightening a bit. Shimowa finally looked up at him, her lips still frowning as she waited for an answer. "I'm not mad, Shimowa." He murmured eventually, making Shimowa raise an eyebrow. "Then you're mad that I love you." She muttered, her chin returning to the tight crevasse. She was beginning to get stubborn. Byakuya sighed exasperatedly, taking the hand she wrapped around her legs into his own. "I'm still not mad." He said as the _hideous _amount of color began to rush to her face. Shimowa turned to him, a sincere smile on her face.

"You're lying to make me feel better." She joked as he shook his head. Shimowa hugged the deliberate taichou as she stood up. Stretching her arms, Shimowa yawned as she fell into the lap of Byakuya. She took his hands and put them on her shoulders, looking up at him with her strikingly bright blue eyes. "Well... since it's not so awkward anymore, how about you and I do something before the other's come back?" Shimowa said flirtatiously making Byakuya blush.

* * *

"Come on, Kuchiki-taichou! Take me to the park! _Please!_" Shimowa pleaded once more as Byakuya scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. Stupid, stupid, stupid man. Foolishness! Byakuya sat in the love seat, a magazine held up against his face as he continued to blush. Idiot taichou. Thinking these stupid, preposterous thoughts. Byakuya scowled as Shimowa tugged on his pants. She had changed from the large t-shirt to a stylish sweatshirt with a bow around her neck and a pair of gray jeans. Her hair was tied up in the front, her bangs held up by a black ribbon, the rest falling down her shoulders and back.

"We're home." Toushirou, Rangiku, and Orihime said as they entered the home to see Shimowa at Byakuya's feet. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rangiku said as she 'tsked', making Shimowa laugh until she saw Toushirou. "Tou-tou! Take me to the park!" She demanded as she stood up, grabbing his hand as he snapped and pulled away. "No, Shimowa. Go by yourself." He growled. Shimowa pouted, "What ever happened to me not going anywhere by myself?" She asked, smirking as he glared at her. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Toushirou sighed as Shimowa squealed like a little girl.

They left the house quickly, Shimowa taking off her black hat and putting it on Toushirou who took it off and threw it at her. "Tou-tou, you're gonna catch a cold." Shimowa said motherly as he crossed his arms, his breath misting in the air. He heard many giggles and whispering from girls that noticed him. Toushirou pulled the collar of his shirt up, hiding his face as he looked down at the pavement. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer to yet a warmer feeling. Toushirou looked up at at his sister, his cheeks red from the cold as she put her black hat onto his white hair. "Tou-tou, you're going to get sick." Shimowa pressed once again, Toushirou smiling weakly as he pressed his head into his sister's stomach.

Shimowa and Toushirou made it to the park, both of them sitting on a swing that rocked gently in the winter breeze. Out of nowhere, two menacing boys came in front of Toushirou, their devious smirks made Shimowa smirk as well. "Oi, Matashi, look at this. A little baby spending the day with his mommy." One boy said snidely as Toushirou scowled, standing up and ready to counter when Shimowa placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She stood up and stepped in front of her little brother, hands on her hips and a playful smile teasing the two boys. Shimowa took a hold of the boy who spoke rudely of Toushirou by the collar forcefully.

"I'm not his mother, I'm his sister. And if you know what's good for you, you better quit with the mean jokes." She said with her sincere smile, her eyes narrowed as the boy quivered. The other boy scoffed as Shimowa turned her attention to him, dropping the other one, she walked to him. "And what's so funny?" Shimowa asked as she crossed her arms. "It's just that you're way to hot to be _his _sister." Toushirou gaped at the boy, blushing in embarrassment. Shimowa laughed her wind-chime laugh before thanking the boy, "And you're way to pretty to be a boy, but you don't see my complaining." She retorted as the two boys gaped at the white-haired woman who smiled pleasantly. They cursed loudly and walked away, both scowling and blushing in embarrassment.

Shimowa sat back down next to Toushirou who looked at the snow he kicked. "Why, Shimowa?" He asked as she continued to smile, looking up to the creamy sky. "Toushirou, I didn't see you often when you were younger, and wasn't really there to help you. So I guess I need to help you whenever something happens to you... We died together, so that makes us closer than siblings. I'm not only your onee-chan, but your guardian angel." Shimowa said as he looked up at her, surprised she had called him by his first name. Toushirou couldn't help but smile as Shimowa grinned sincerely. "I'll be here for you, Tou-tou. So no need to worry, 'kay?" Shimowa asked as she patted his back reassuringly. The little taichou nodded, gripping the metal chains tightly.

The white-haired, smiling woman stood up and walked in front of Toushirou, patting his red cheeks softly. "C'mon, Tou-tou, let's go home. You're getting cold." Shimowa said as Toushirou nodded, hopping off the swing and next to Shimowa who walked on ahead. She stood behind him and lifted him off the ground as he squirmed in her tight grip. "Shimowa! Let me down!" He snarled as she laughed. "Nuh uh! You're light as a feather~!" She sang as she finally let him down as he glared at her. Shimowa skipped ahead of him, his scowl softening into a smile.

* * *

**deathbystrawberries: **chotto shimowa, byakuya, you guys weren't at school today, what happened?  
**frostysoftness: **un, i dunno, i was drunk and hungover  
**deathbystrawberries: **oh right  
**chappy'sawesome: **when are we going to see that movie? i want to see the one with chappy  
**deathbystrawberries: **rukia, no way in hell am i going to sit in that theatre with you and watch the demented bunny prance on the screen  
**chappy'sawesome: **he's not demented! ichigo you're horrible!  
**frostysoftness: **i want to see that new horror romance flick  
**deathbystrawberries: **i want to see the one with ninjas  
**icydoubt: **we should all see the new samurai movie  
**chappy'sawesome: **how about the new movie about demons  
**frostysoftness: **or the one about the lost little dead boy  
**deathbystrawberries: **or the one about the one about the vampires  
**icydoubt: **no. vampires are overrated. let's just watch the people who come from drawings  
**frostysoftness: **it's horrific, romance-y, cute, action-packed and they have ninja-fast reflexes!  
**deathbystrawberries: **perfect. a stupid movie about drawings  
**frostsoftness: **we're going no matter what, ichigo  
**deathbystrawberries: **fine, fine. we'll meet you tomorrow.  
**icydoubt: **sure  
**frostsoftness: **see you there!  
_deathbystrawberries has left  
chappy'sawesome has left  
frostsoftness has left  
icydoubt has left_

* * *

_movies, movies, movies! thrilling and tempting_


	11. Movies and Some Sweet Bonding

**AN: **you guys~ i'm going to start a new story! another toshiroxoc because i think he needs more some lovin' :D i'll post it sometime today. so anyway, they go to the movies and whatnot. nothing really to explain. so just sit back, chillax and read away ;D aw cute little toushirou :) ichiruki && oocness my fault

* * *

**Movies and Some Sweet Bonding**

**

* * *

**

Shimowa, Toushirou and Byakuya left the house, wearing large coats and hats. The world outside Orihime's safe and warm house was a white and blinding painting that made Shimowa's head spin. The coat she wore was short, barely revealing the black thermal she wore, along with her white skinny jeans and gray thigh-high boots. She also wore her signature scarf with her hair up, a ski hat over it. Toushirou wore a short jacket as well, but it was thicker than both Shimowa's and Byakuya's. He wore a hat and a green scarf. Underneath he wore a black thermal shirt like Shimowa, but a pair of navy jeans. Byakuya wore a simple dress shirt with a pair of black pants with a trench coat as they met Ichigo and Rukia at the corner. Shimowa pulled the scarf up over her red nose, taking the hands of both Toushirou and Byakuya, running to the two.

"Come on you guys! Let's get going! The movie starts in twenty minutes!" Shimowa whined as the three of them stopped in front of Ichigo who sighed. He wished he had a car right about now. But due to the fact that Rukia didn't like driving, he didn't have a license, and he didn't have a car, they walked. _Everywhere. _"Don't worry. We'll get there in time." Ichigo said reassuringly as they walked across the street. Toushirou felt like a fifth wheel here. Seeing Kurosaki and Kuchiki, and Shimowa and Kuchiki made him feel out of place. He frowned. Why didn't he go with Matsumoto? Oh right, he doesn't like walking to super duper shoujo stores. He sighed, getting a hand placed atop his head by Shimowa who smiled at him.

The hadn't been long. They entered the nearly deserted movie theartre, Ichigo pulling out his wallet. "Um, five tickets to Zumen." He said as the woman behind the glass rang it up. Shimowa pushed Ichigo out of the way, paying the bill. The four of them gaped at her, Shimowa smiling pleasantly as she held the five tickets. "C'mon, otoko, let's go." She said as the four followed hesitantly. Ichigo stood behind Shimowa, towering over her slightly. "Shimowa, why the hell did you just do that?" He asked as they walked towards their destination, Shimowa pushing the small ticket into her pocket. "'Cause, I'm a pretty rockin' person." Ichigo rolled his eyes as they entered the dark theartre.

Toushirou sat in the middle between Shimowa, Byakuya and Ichigo and Rukia. All five of them took their coats off in the stuffy theartre, trailers and requests to turn off cellphones playing. Shimowa pulled out her soul phone, smiling playfully. She looked at the other four shinigami who held theirs as well. "Does that count for shinigami?" She asked the four as they shrugged, pushing them back into their pockets. The movie began with a small girl drawing a gruesome picture that made Ichigo nudge Rukia, pointing at the screen while he grinned. Rukia hit him int he head as he muttered, "You don't know how to take a joke." Shimowa looked around the theartre, seeing that there weren't many people watching.

Shimowa winced at the sudden shriek, gasping as she saw the bloody faces. She wrapped her arms around Byakuya's, resting the side of her face against it. Shimowa was dead. She witnessed her own death. She sees monsters that chase little dead kids. She kills those monsters. But she has always, _always _been afraid of things like this. Monsters -not hollows- that eat your face or drank your blood or watched you sleep at night. A cold chill rippled down her spin as she remembered when she was young and always thought something was under her futon -which was virtually impossible as she looked back onto it now- and would pull the sheets over her head.

Occasionally, Toushirou would be caught off guard by the loud screaming, shrinking down into his seat. Toushirou was taichou of the tenth division. A prodigy. And yet, he and his sister had shared the same stupid fear. Being haunted by images of that scary man that would often hide in children's closets and attacked them in their sleep were sometimes brought up into Toushirou's mind. He shuddered at the thought. When he was young and alive; when he was young dead, he was always there watching him. He banished those thoughts when he was accepted into the academy, overwhelmed with joy. Those thoughts hadn't occurred to him in so long. Oh why did he have to suggest this movie? He looked at his right and at his left, seeing Shimowa clinging to Byakuya's arm and Ichigo struggling under Rukia's grip. He sighed under his breath.

Shimowa covered her eyes with Byakuya's hand whenever she saw something fearful, and stared intently when a kissing scene came on. She had to admit, Shimowa was a hopeless romantic. She read super shoujo mangas, watched shoujo shows, and cried about everything when it hadn't worked out the way she wanted. As sad as it was, Shimowa used to laugh at herself when she did. But the problem was, she still read shoujo mangas, and watched shoujo shows, and still cried a little. As pathetic Shimowa was, no one ever complained to her. _Ever. _The movie went on forever to Toushirou, when it finally ended with Shimowa standing up and stretching. "Kowai!" Shimowa yelled as they exited the theartre. Toushirou frowned as usual, arms crossed as Shimowa looked at him. They both exchanged glances before she was frowning too. Shimowa caught her smile quickly, walking slowly to the little taichou. "You thought of him, too, ne?" She asked as the three others walked on ahead, discussing the movie.

Toushirou looked up at his sister who stared ahead, hands in her pockets. "Yeah." He admitted sheepishly, pulling up his collar. Suddenly, Toushirou was lifted from the ground, his cheek pressed against his sister's. "Aw, Tou-tou! You adorable, little baby! It's like you haven't grown up _at all_!" Shimowa squealed as Toushirou pushed away from her. The three other shinigami looked behind them, Ichigo bursting out in laughter as Rukia hit him in the head. She set him on the ground gently, bending down to his ear. "Say what, Tou-tou. If you get scared tonight, you can come sleep with me and Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa whispered, smiling teasingly. Like hell he would! Toushirou was a taichou! He wasn't scared of anything! As he walked away from her, striding with Byakuya and Ichigo, Shimowa laughed as Rukia made her way back to Shimowa.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Shimowa began to speak. "So, Rukia." Shimowa began, the edges of her lips curling into a smirk. Rukia looked up at the tall white-haired woman, a genuine confused look on her face. "Un, Hitsugaya-san?" She replied as Shimowa began to laugh. "No need to be so formal," Shimowa informed before she went on, "Are you and Ichigo... like goin' out er something?" Rukia continued to show a confused look. "What does that mean?" Shimowa giggled, taking Rukia's hand. "Do you guys like each other? Are you like romantically engaged? Y'know!" Shimowa explained as Rukia blushed furiously. "N-no! What would make you think that?" Shimowa began to laugh now, dropping Rukia's hand. "Oh come on, you can tell me if you like him or not!" Rukia shook her head, looking at the concrete in front of them. Shimowa sighed loudly, her hands entering her pockets once more. Rukia looked up at Shimowa who stared ahead. "Alright, I see you don't want to tell me." She finally said trying to conceal her smile. Rukia chewed her lip nervously. Was she really going to tell Shimowa her feelings towards Ichigo? She could've told Nii-san and then...

"Kuchiki." Toushirou said, catching Byakuya's attention, looking down at the white-haired taichou. "Have you noticed something different about Shimowa?" He asked as Ichigo turned to look at the two of them. "What do you mean, Toushirou?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face Ichigo. "You two really don't see it?" He asked as they both shrugged. Toushirou motioned for the two to stop, turning to look at his sister who was looking down at Rukia. "Shimowa!" He called as she looked up, "Yeah?" She answered as the three shinigami looked at each, Toushirou smirking at the two as they gaped. "What happened to her habit?" Ichigo asked as Toushirou nodded, "And I didn't have to call her 'Onee-chan'!" He said as they nodded. "I wonder what happened to them." Byakuya inquired as the two shinigami looked at him. "This happened, after she told you she loved you. So, that means her habit was because she liked you and when she told you, it went away." Ichigo explained as Byakuya nodded.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Shimowa called as the two female shinigami made their way to the guys. Byakuya turned slowly, almost falling over as Shimowa tackled him with a hug. "Y-yes, Shimowa?" He struggled to say as she rubbed noses with him. "Let's get ice cream." She finally said as Ichigo scoffed. "Are you stupid? It's freezing and you want ice cream." He said, crossing his arms as Shimowa turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "So. Ice cream's good." She said, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he walked away. "Fine!" Shimowa said as they began walking home. Ichigo and Rukia parted from the three shinigami as they made it back to Orihime's home. It was late and they found Rangiku on the couch, the three of them presuming that Orihime had gone to bed as well.

"Ah well! Maybe tomorrow." Shimowa said as Toushirou entered his room, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the floor. He was tired. He needed to sleep. Toushirou laid down on the bed silently, wrapping the blankets over his body, closing his eyes. Shimowa slept easy that night, as well as Byakuya. A small snowstorm had drifted into Karakura when Toushirou sat up abruptly, eyes wide open. They twitched slightly, listening intently. He swore on his dead heart that he heard somebody laughing just now. Toushirou breathed slowly, calming himself, laying down once again and closed his eyes. Toushirou had almost fell asleep when he heard the floor boards creak, his body stiffening as he opened his eyes. He swallowed hard, sitting up slowly. He looked around, the open closet door that was dark. The taichou shuddered, Shimowa's reassuring words ringing in his ears. _Say what, Tou-tou. If you get scared tonight, you can come sleep with me and Kuchiki-taichou. _Was he really going in there?

Sure as hell he was. Something fell over as Toushirou jumped up from his bed, his breath caught in his throat. Toushirou opened the door shaking, looking down both halls. He felt like a small stupid child for doing this, but his fears had gotten the better of him. Again. It was dark and he could barely see anything. Before Toushirou had went to bed, he had changed into a pair of pajama pants that dragged against the floor. He shuffled across the wooden floor, finally making it to the door. He opened it slowly, seeing Shimowa facing the door, her arm draped over Byakuya's chest. 'Man, she's wearing pants for once.' Toushirou thought as he saw a glimpse of the long pair of white pajama pants. As he sighed quietly, beginning to close the door, Shimowa shifted positions. "Tou-tou?" She called, rubbing her eyes slightly, sitting up as Toushirou nearly closed the door. "Toushirou, come here." She called once again as he stopped by the sound of his name. Toushirou turned around to see Shimowa smiling weakly at him. She patted the large piece of bed next to her, Byakuya blinking gently as he saw Toushirou standing in the doorway. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. This was a sight.

Toushirou walked slowly to the bed, crawling onto it as Shimowa situated herself into the arms of Byakuya. She threw the blanket over Toushirou, smiling. "Ah. Just like old times, ne, Tou-tou?" Shimowa asked as he nodded. She looked up at Byakuya who looked down at her, kissing him on the cheek. Toushirou fell asleep easier that night.

* * *

**AN: **dude, this was totally ooc i know but i love to see toushirou as a little boy. i think it would be ADORABLE! man it's like shimowa and toushirou spend more time with each other than i thought. the next chapter will just be about shimowa and byakuya :D


	12. A Creeper's Unexpected Arrival

**AN: **i plan on writing another fic =A= as this one is coming to a close end D; one more chapter before this story's done. so the next chapters will just be about shimowa and byakuya :D BAH! -sobs- i just found out Gin died! GIN WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! I AM SO MAD! and i thought rangiku was dead, but i knew gin didn't have to the heart to kill her. ichigo better kill that futha mucka aizen 'cause i am pissed right now. but don't worry about me. since i'm so sad and pissed, this chapter might be a bit shitty. so please try to enjoy this chapter. i just remembered that i didn't include a chat in the laster chapter... well these last chapters won't really have them anymore ); since this story is nearing its end.

* * *

**A Creeper's Unexpected Arrival**

**

* * *

**Class was boring. Shimowa sat at one end, and Byakuya at the other. Toushirou sat up in front while Ichigo sat three seats away from him. Rukia was seated as far away from the two of them as possible. Rangiku was situated in the back corner. Ikkaku and Yumichicka sat next to each other, their faces glowing with innocence. Once Misato turned her back to the class to write things on the board, Toushirou turned to glare at his sister while she wiggled her fingers at him. He turned back to face the front, muttering curses to himself.

Byakuya hadn't seen what was so wrong with the situation. So, they had come late. Very late. But that didn't mean she had to split them up? Somebody tapped Byakuya on the shoulder, a piece of paper with writing scribbled onto it settled on his shoulder. He sighed, opening it up to read what it said. Byakuya folded the paper up once more, tucking it into his pocket. It was another love letter from Okito. The taichou looked down the row of bored children, catching Shimowa's eyes as she waved. He smiled weakly at her when the bell rang, Misato half way through her lecture. Everybody let out a breath of relief when she assigned the homework, groans of torture erupted. Shimowa taped the desk she sat in, counting minutes. When the sensei finally let the class go, Shimowa burst from her seat, everyone staring at the white-haired shinigami as she was the first to leave the classroom with the others following.

They sat underneath a large tree, laughing as Rukia and Ichigo argued once more. All except for Toushirou. He sat and watched the commotion silently, looking around at all of them. Shimowa sat in between Byakuya's legs, Rangiku sprawled out on the grass, Ichigo and Rukia bickering about whether either was right or not while he sat there with his arms crossed and scowled. Shimowa looked up at Byakuya, guiding his arms over her shoulders and onto her knees. She let her blue eyes scan the school grounds, seeing many envious glares from girls from afar. She smiled, leaning back into Byakuya's chest as a wonderful idea hatched in her mind.

"Chotto otoko!" She said, catching the other shinigami's attention. "We should go to the park today!" Shimowa declared as Toushirou groaned. "You can go yourselves, I'll stay at Inoue's." He said as Shimowa pouted. "Tou-tou," She began as he shot her a glare. "Fine, fine. You don't have to go." She said, crossing her arms. Toushirou rolled his eyes, the bell ringing once more. "I don't want to go to class." Shimowa whined, standing up. "Neither do we, but we have to or we'll be kicked out." Ichigo informed, leading the group of shinigami to the classroom where Okito stalked them quietly, listening in on their plans. _The park... _She murmured in her mind.

The walk home was cold and unbearable, snowy brush strokes that touched their faces gently as Toushirou, Rangiku, Byakuya, Shimowa and Orihime tried to walk to her house. Shimowa stuffed her hands in her pockets, head bowed slightly. Toushirou turned to his sister, his cheeks slightly red. "Still want to go to the park?" He asked sarcastically as Shimowa grinned at him. "Call me crazy but yeah. Though, I wouldn't want to be the only idiot standing out in a blizzard swinging." She said thoughtfully, patting Toushirou on the head. He rolled his eyes, pulling up his collar once more. Shimowa pulled out her hands, examining them carefully. She sighed, smiling a half-hearted smile. "A bad day not to bring gloves, huh?" She asked aloud when Toushirou turned to her, frowning. Byakuya stripped his hands of his gloves, handing them to Shimowa who gasped.

"Aw, Kuchiki-taichou! You're so sweet!" She exclaimed, pulling the gloves over her cold fingers. Shimowa turned to smile at Byakuya, hugging his shoulders tightly. The five were very unaware of the stalking girl that walked slowly behind them, watching their movements intently. The park was out of the question... how was Okito going to get rid of that girl, Shimowa? Orihime turned to the shinigami, smiling warmly. "What do you guys want for dinner tonight?" She asked cheerfully, the four shinigami exchanging covert disgusted looks. "How 'bout we order something?" Shimowa suggested as Orihime continued to smile. "Well, I guess we could, since we don't have anything to eat." She said sincerely as they all smiled at each other.

Orihime stopped at her home, opening the door for all of them to enter, closing it after her. Just as they had began peeling the coats off of them, the door was knocked upon, everybody turning their attention to the door. Orihime smiled, unlocking the door as she gasped at the little figure in front of her.

"Ichihara-san! You look cold! Are you okay? How about you come inside?" Orihime worried, letting the frail girl into the house. Shimowa let her eyes trail the girls shivering body, her lips curving into a smirk. _This is her game, huh? _Shimowa asked herself as she sat on the couch. Byakuya sat on the floor, Shimowa's legs on his shoulders as he looked at Okito, who stared lovingly. He diverted his eyes as she sat down in between him and Toushirou, who watched a paranormal show.

"Un, Okito. What are you doin' here?" Shimowa asked, playing with pieces of Byakuya's hair, Okito shrugging. Rangiku had disappeared to the back room where her and her sake could not be scene, Orihime slicing herself a piece of the bean paste and custard cake she made. "I was in the neighborhood and had gotten lost. But I saw Kuchiki-san walk into this house so I thought I could find help here." She said, sounding slightly disappointed. _Yeah, yeah. Of course you Kuchiki-taichou, you creeper. _Shimowa thought in her mind as she nodded her head thoughtfully.

"That's terribly awful. Where do you live?" She asked as Okito shrugged once more. _Well, aren't we smart. _Shimowa whispered in her mind, rolling her eyes slightly. "Aren't your parents going to be worried, or some'in' like that?" Shimowa pressed once more as Okito's face darkened. "I don't have parents." She whispered as Shimowa's smiling face softened. "That's horrible. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said with a genuinely sincere smile. Okito paid no attention to the female shinigami, but for the taichou who watched the television.

Shimowa noticed the disappointment in Okito's eyes, sitting up and bending over to look -crookedly and upside down- at Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou, isn't there something you'd like to say to Okito?" She asked, kissing his nose as he sighed. "Such a loss, is it not?' He said turning to the girl who looked on the verge of tears. Shimowa rolled her eyes, taking her legs off of his shoulders and crawled off the couch to sit next to Byakuya. She threw her legs over his, Byakuya's arm going over her shoulder as Orihime sat down next to Toushirou.

"Ichihara-san! How about you stay here?" Orihime suggested, her golden heart getting in the way. Okito turned to Orihime, gaping. "R-really? I mean, do you have room?" She asked, smiling gratefully. Orihime pursed her lips, looking around the area. "Well, Hitsugaya-san sleeps in a room by himself. I have my own room. Kuchiki-san and Shimowa-chan share a room and Ma-" Okito gasped a what, turning to the two who talked and laughed. Orihime smiled, poking her fork into the cake.

"They do?" She asked, her disappointment showing. Orihime nodded, nibbling on the flaky cake. "You can stay out here with Matsumoto-san!" She suggested cheerfully, Okito frowning. "I suppose." She said, turning to face the television. Shimowa sat up suddenly, and rubbed her eyes. "So, Okito. You're gonna stay here? Just for tonight?" Shimowa asked, confirming her suspicions. The petite girl turned to the tall white-haired woman and nodded, Shimowa nodding herself. "Interesting."

* * *

Byakuya had been in the room with the computer, because Toushirou had stolen Shimowa's laptop. Okito sat next to him, watching as he talked with Ichigo and Rukia, Toushirou, asking every ten minutes why they were talking about weird things such as 'hollows' and 'shinigamis'. Byakuya had kept silent. Mean while, as they thought Toushirou was Toushirou, it had actually been Shimowa in Toushirou's room.

Toushirou sat on the floor, upside down staring at the ceiling while he nibbled on a piece of chocolate, handing the large bar to his sister as she typed on the laptop. "Mmm, okay. Your turn." He said as he swallowed, watching Shimowa take a large bite out of the chocolate, typing on the keyboard while she thought. "Okay. Boiled mushrooms with a watermelon sauce or boiled watermelon with a mushroom sauce?" She asked, handing him the bar of chocolate as he grimaced in disgust, taking it.

After a moment of thinking, Toushirou took a bite of the chocolate, "Boiled mushrooms with a watermelon sauce." He decided as Shimowa nodded, "Yeah me too." She agreed as they both nodded. Toushirou sat there and tried to think a question, before sitting up, coming up with a sincere one. "If you had to die for either me or Kuchiki, who would you die for?" He asked, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. Shimowa sat up herself, looking into his crystal eyes. She smiled, giggling slightly as she pulled the laptop onto her legs, Toushirou frowning. "Give up my life between two people I love, huh?" She simply said, typing mindlessly, Toushirou scowling. After a moment of silence, Shimowa began to speak. "I'd give up my life for you, Tou-tou. No matter what." She murmured to him as he blushed slightly.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better..." He whispered sheepishly loud enough for her to hear, listening to her laugh. "Tou-tou. You're a funny boy." She said as he crawled onto the bed next to her, Shimowa handing him the laptop. She kissed his forehead gently, murmuring to him, "No matter what, Toushirou, I will always be there to save you." Toushirou rubbed his forehead, frowning a frown he didn't mean. "I'm not a baby..." He muttered to himself as Shimowa smiled. She ruffled his hair as he pushed her hand away. "Man, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Tou-tou." She said as she left his bedroom door. Toushirou left the chat, turning the laptop off, setting it to the side. He wrapped the chocolate bar up and set it on the small bedside table and laid down, bringing the sheets over his shoulder. _I'd give up my life for you, Tou-tou. No matter what. _He scoffed and closed his eyes.

Shimowa skipped to the back room, opening the door to a gasping Okito. She was wearing nothing but a long thermal and looked different with her hair down. Okito herself wore one of Shimowa's smaller shirt -for one she didn't fit either Rangiku's or Orihime's- and her own skirt, but this girl was mad! Wearing no pants! And she shared a bedroom with Byakuya! Shimowa stood at the doorway, a flirtatious smirk written on her face. "Kuchiki-taichou. Ready for bed?" She said seductively, Byakuya concealing his blush as Okito gaped. He turned the computer off and stood up, following Shimowa out the door, hand in hand. Okito sat there, listening to their footsteps before creating her own, kneeling in front of the door. She listened intently, hoping what she implied wasn't going to happen. _Come on, they're sixteen! Why would they do _it _at such a age? _She asked herself as she pressed an ear against the door.

The two of them laid down on the bed, the lights off rendering both of them temporarily sightless. Once a moment of silence had passed, Byakuya had finally asked why she was going to bed to early. Shimowa smiled in the dark, sitting up as she broke her knees to her chest. "Because I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered as Byakuya banished the thoughts that had occurred to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. They both sat in silence, Shimowa listening to the dark that whispered to her. Nothing was what she heard when her lips twisted into a flirtatious smirk. "Kuchiki-taichou?" She asked as silence answered.

Shimowa ran her fingertips against his shirt, feeling the heat from his stomach up to his chest. She touched each button softly, letting her fingers get tangled with the silk tie he wore. Shimowa laid down next to him, feeling his slightly fast heartbeat gently tug his chest. She grazed her lips against his gently, her cool breath tickling his lips gently. "Did you think I implied something else?" She whispered, tracing her lips against his. Without warning, Byakuya touched his lips to hers, feeling her kiss him back gently.

"Yes, I did." He replied sheepishly as Shimowa giggled, undoing his tie in the dark. "That's cute. But I'm tired." She stated, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. She brushed his hair that laid on his ear away, her lips barely touching his ear. "And, there's someone at the door listening." She whispered into his ear as Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Shimowa smirked, kissing him deeply before throwing the tie aside.

"Well, I'm tired. Good night, Kuchiki-taichou." She murmured, pulling the blanket over her body as Byakuya smiled weakly. He didn't change as he laid an arm over Shimowa's shoulder, falling asleep easy.

Okito only heard silence, afraid and confused. Toushirou opened his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes gingerly as he yawned, noticing Okito sitting at the doorway of Byakuya's room. He raised an eyebrow, calling out to her. "Oi, Ichihara." He said, startling her. "Go to sleep, it's late." He commanded, Okito caught in his gaze. She suddenly realized she wasn't very fond of Byakuya anymore.

* * *

_gone back home, and they like it that way_


	13. Simple, Lighthearted Moments

**AN: **aw this story is gonna end so soon. next chapter is gonna be the last D; and it's gonna be sad. so enjoy this last happy chapter :D oh and this chapter will be like a series of events that happen between shimowa and byakuya in the soul society except for the first one, that will be when they leave :D so enjoy~ ooc my fault

* * *

**Simple, Lighthearted Moments**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not hugging you, Shimowa." Toushirou said defensively, crossing his arms and turned away from Shimowa who had her arms outstretched. "Aw, Tou-tou! Come on! I'm leaving! Don't you want to say good bye to your Onee-chan?" He scoffed and shook his head, making Shimowa pout. "Tou-tou..." She said with a teasing smile as Toushirou's eyes widened, "Shimowa, no." He warned, dropping his arms as she took a step forward. Shimowa lunged at the small figure as he scowled, running away from Shimowa, he yelled, "Shimowa! I am not hugging you!" The white-haired shinigami tackled the taichou into the ground, kissing the top of his head as he struggled against her grip.

"Shimowa!" He whined, her grin widening. "Aw, Tou-tou doesn't like hugs!" She sang, finally letting go of Toushirou, his face slightly pink. Shimowa skipped towards Byakuya, who stood there and waited for her. She smiled at the gang that watched as he opened the Senkaimon, two Jigokuchou fluttering around the shinigami. With one last goodbye, they entered the light. Toushirou snorted once the Senkaimon closed, turning to walk away. "Good riddance." He muttered, though, he smiled weakly, running his fingertips over the top of his head.

The Senkaimon opened once more, Renji climbing out as he rubbed his red hair, grinning like a madman. "Man, who was that hot chick back there with Taichou?" He asked them as Toushirou turned to scowl at the fukutaichou. "You better watch it, Abarai." Renji's grin faltered as he furrowed his intricate brow. "Why?" Toushirou glared at the large man, "Because she's my sister." Renji gaped as he began walking away.

...

Shimowa skipped quietly to the sixth division, letting herself in as she walked around, seeing all of the hard-working men and women. Walking past many seated and unseated officers, Shimowa looked up at the large doors, the sixth division insignia on it as well as a large six. She grinned and entered through the small opening, seeing Byakuya at his desk, head bent down over it. Her grin widened as she tiptoed into the office silently, stopping in front of the desk. "Boo!" She cried, Byakuya looking up without an expression. Shimowa pouted and crossed her arms, "Kuchiki-taichou! You weren't scared?" She asked. Byakuya shook his head, "No, not quite." Shimowa frowned, walking over to his desk, she sat on an empty edge and watched him while he wrote.

A moment of awkwardness came over the taichou when he finally looked up at the white-haired shinigami. "Shimowa, why are you here?" He asked. Shimowa pouted again, swinging her legs. "Can't I come by and see you every now and then?" She said innocently. Frankly, Byakuya _loved _seeing Shimowa more often in his dull and dry atmosphere, and her _hideous _amount of color in her speech and actions lightened the mood in the office. "But, don't you have work to do?" That was the one thing that worried him. Suddenly, Shimowa burst into laughter, nearly falling off of the edge of the desk.

"Me? Work? Can you imagine someone like me working?" She exclaimed. He thought about if for a moment before shaking his head. Shimowa hopped from the edge of desk and stood in front of him. "You, on the other hand, need to take a break." She said soothingly, a flirtatious smile teasing the color on her face. Byakuya watched closely as she climbed onto his lap, supporting herself with her knees. Shimowa's hands trailed the stray hairs that fanned over his shoulders, her cool breath tickling his face. Byakuya turned the chair away from the door, its back facing it.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I got those papers you needed." Said an unseated officer. Upon hearing the silence, he reached out and pulled on the chair, gasping. The sight the poor unseated officer saw was a white hair woman sitting on his taichou, the man's arms around her waist. Shimowa detached herself from Byakuya, wiping her lips. "Uh well, what an awkward situation..." She said, laughing nervously. The unseated and unfortunate officer look at the both of them, gaping. "See you on your next break, Kuchiki-taichou." Shimowa said flirtatiously, winking as she left the office. Byakuya picked up his pen and began his work once more, acting as though nothing had happened. The unseated and unnamed officer's eye twitched slightly as he left.

...

"I feel so out of place." Shimowa stated as she walked around the large manner of the Kuchiki family. She stared at the many paintings and very large and expensive things. Byakuya turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked as Shimowa frowned. "Look at me, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm from District One, Junrinan and you're a noble. See anything oddities there?" She asked as Byakuya thought about it. "I suppose." He said simply, continuing down the halls. After a moment of silence, Shimowa gave up. She didn't want to be here. It was too uptight, too high class, too _formal. _"Kuchiki-taichou. I don't want to be here." Shimowa admitted sheepishly. Byakuya turned around and looked at her from the side, seeing her nervous eyes and timid smile.

"Why not?" He asked as Shimowa looked down at the floor, "I _don't _fit in, Kuchiki-taichou. I mean, we're both shinigami but you've climbed higher on the ladder, if you know what I mean." She murmured, hands spread out in front of her. Byakuya looked around him, seeing all of the elders walking around with their backs straight even though it felt better to slouch. He saw the maids that assisted the men, walking quickly and speaking just as quick with honorifics. Then his eyes scanned Shimowa who wore a simple furisode, her hair tied up with a grey kanzashi. Her usually cheerful and frivolous appearance was washed out to a dull black and white.

The taichou frowned, taking her hand gently. He kissed the back of it, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "Sometimes you don't need to fit in." He murmured to her, a grin spreading across her face.

...

"But Kuchiki-taichou!" Shimowa whined, sitting in the fukutaichou's chair behind the fukutaichou's desk. "No, Shimowa, I'm busy." He said sternly, Shimowa pouting as she crossed her arms. "But, Kuchiki-taichou! It would be-" Byakuya turned to Shimowa, his eyes hard. "No." He said simply as Shimowa frowned. She stood up abruptly, skipping to his desk, Shimowa stood next to him. "Please?" She pleaded as he shook his head. "There is no way I am doing that." He muttered, looking over what he had written. Shimowa slipped her narrow and pale hand underneath his tense jaw, forcing him to look into her blue eyes.

She smiled gently, "Please?" She whispered, her breath tickling his lips softly. He didn't want to. He wouldn't do it. And he couldn't do it. His dignity and pride was far more important. Even if they meant virtually the same thing. "Oh come on, Kuchiki-taichou. It'll be fun." She breathed against his lips, seeing her's twisted up into a smirk. Her lips brushed against his gently when he couldn't take it anymore. Pressing his lips against her, Byakuya kissed the white-haired shinigami roughly, pulling her into his arms.

"If I do this, do you promise to leave me alone until I finish my work?" He said, sounding defeated. He was a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's were never, _ever _defeated. He felt stupid giving into Shimowa. She grinned, kissing his nose. "I never go back on my word.

_moments later..._

"Would you like some more tea, Madam Kuchiki?" Byakuya felt violated, angry, and very, very, very feminine. He looked at the pink dress he wore and itched underneath the makeup Shimowa smeared onto his face. "Yes." He breathed, looking at the woman in front of him. She was well over one-hundred years old, a shinigami that smiled at hollows for goodness sake. And here she was, wearing a blue dress, her hair done all nice and pretty, not a powder of make up on her beautiful face.

She poured the tea swiftly, the doors opening, both of them turned to see Jushiro standing in the doorway with papers in his hands. His eyes went wide for a moment before he stifled his laughter. Byakuya gritted his teeth, "Ukitake, if you speak of this, I will kill you with my bare hands." Byakuya threatened as Jushiro nodded. "Don't worry, Kuchiki-taichou, I won't say a word." He burst into laughter right after he spoke those words.

...

Shimowa got into trouble often. If it was breaking into a classroom to steal her report when she forgot to add something, she got in trouble. When it was stealing an apple absentmindedly, she got in trouble. When it was walking into the mens' bathroom in the Human World, not only was she in trouble but she was scarred for the rest of her dead life. But now, _now _would top all of that. She didn't want to wear a furisode that itched like hell. She didn't want to sit through the old men ranting on and on and on about worthless shit Shimowa could care less about. She didn't want to act mannerly and poised just so she could fit in.

Instead, she wanted to wear her shihakusho that was loose and free. She wanted to sit in Kuchiki-taichou's room and have a _decent _conversation. She wanted to just be herself, and spend time with Kuchiki-taichou. Crawling over the large gates that blocked out any intruders, Shimowa slipped and fell onto the grass instead of the branch that she had planned. With a loud _oof_, she placed her hand over her mouth, hoping she didn't disturb the quiet peace. Sitting up quickly upon hearing the doors shake slightly, Shimowa dove into the bushes. She hoped, hoped, _hoped _on her dead heart that the room in front of her was Kuchiki-taichou's. If it wasn't, she was going to be in _big _trouble.

Brushing away a few twigs and leaves, she looked carefully and saw Byakuya standing in the doorway, entering slowly. His face looked disturbed as he looked around his large room. The tinkering sound of water was in place, the sounds of leaves tickling each other was as well. But what was this odd feeling in the air? He turned his back for a moment, and the next thing that had hit him, literally, had caught the taichou off guard.

"W-what in the-" He looked down at the thing that tackled him and furrowed his brow. "Sh-Shimowa? What are you doing here?" He asked, seeing her grin at him. "I missed you." She said in an innocent tone. Byakuya couldn't help but smile, hearing those words from her lips. "But why did you sneak in?" He asked as Shimowa laughed. "'Cause things are much more fun that way." Shimowa winked at him and threw herself at the taichou. "You know what else is fun?" She breathed against his face; the answer in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

_sad, tragic, shattered, morose..._

**AN: **aw! kawaii! i loved writing all of these! the next chapter is gonna be sad D; but it'll be good. so i hope you guys enjoyed this. sorry if any seemed like they were rushed. review! :D


	14. Please Don't Go

**AN: **so this is the last chapter of _Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms. _I'm sad 'cause it's gonna be a sad ending. ): oh well. i hope you guys enjoy it though!

* * *

**Please Don't Go**

**

* * *

**_Kuchiki-taichou, I have chose you to send a group and yourself to the World of the Living to investigate a hollow appearance. Choose wisely for the hollows mentioned are deadly. _

_Soutaichou._

Byakuya folded the piece of paper, Shimowa standing behind him. "Who are you gonna choose, Kuchiki-taichou?" She asked, following him out the door. He stopped and turned to face her, "You. And the rest of them are already there." He answered bluntly, Shimowa smiling. Byakuya continued down the hall Shimowa had skipped in front of him, pausing his movements. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Shimowa pressed her lips against Byakuya's, catching him off guard. As he began to return the kiss, she pulled away, lacing her fingers with his.

"C'mon, Kuchiki-taichou. We've got something to do." She whispered to him as he nodded solemnly. Exiting the division, the two had opened up the Senkaimon with two jigokuchou fluttering about. "Let's go kick some hollow ass!" Shimowa declared, throwing herself into the blindingly light, Byakuya following with a weak smile. The doors opened to Ichigo and the gang, looking around with confused expressions.

"Chotto, otoko. What's going on? Soutaichou said there were hollows like _everywhere._" Shimowa inquired, standing next to Toushirou with her arm atop his head as an arm rest. "Get off me, Shimowa!" He exclaimed, throwing his sister's arm off of his head. A sudden change of emotion came across her as Shimowa's face stiffened, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou. Toushirou noticed the slight change in atmosphere as well, taking hold of his own zanpakutou. The others took share of the change and did as such, when something grabbed the leg of Shimowa.

Not fazed at all, Shimowa frowned and with a quick movement, the hand disappeared. She held her zanpakutou with one hand and grimaced. "Dare touch me again, you filthy hollows." She called out, the shinigami looking around. A loud and shrill cry erupted, everyone's attention snapping towards Ichigo.

"What the-!" He yelled as many hollows came bursting from the ground. The shinigami gaped, drawing their zanpakutous as many came to attack them. "Hollows that hide beneath the ground, interesting!" Shimowa said, skipping away from many hollows that burst from the ground. With Rukia, Ichigo and Shimowa who released their zanpakutous as Toushirou and Byakuya kept theirs' sealed.

Breaking the straight ends of the near invisible thread, Shimowa threw them at the hollows that stuck out of the ground, only to be dragged along wherever they went. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed, getting a better grip of the invisible line. With a heavy tug, Shimowa stood her ground, slowly fishing the hollows from the ground. Piercing her skin, Shimowa gritted her teeth to ease the pain, when the line snapped. Falling to the ground, Howaitonīdoru returned to its normal state, Shimowa staring wide-eyed. The tip of the katana had been broken off, the missing piece rising to the surface.

"W-what...?" Shimowa tried to say, her eyes wide as she picked up her damaged zanpakutou. _Howaitonīdoru's never broken under stress... what just happened? _Standing up, Shimowa cut through a hollow that exploded from the ground. A dark shadow lurked towards Toushirou as he fought off many hollows at once, being slightly overwhelmed.

"Toushirou!" The small taichou was hit by something, knocking him away from the potentially lethal attack the hollow had missed. Taking a moment to comprehend, Toushirou's eyes widened. "Shimowa!" He cried, the blood seeping through her shihakusho, her eyes closed. "Sh-Shimowa! Wake up!" Toushirou pleaded.

* * *

"Shiro! Shiro!" Said a familiar voice. Shimowa sat up in the bleak black and white atmosphere. A small boy sat in front of her, worriedly gazing into her eyes. His hair was pure white with black parallel, horizontal lightening-like lines in them. His eyes were a hollow gray, his ensemble a black and tattered sweater with equally tattered white pants. He also wore a scarf that was similar to Shimowa's, except his bore three feathers -two on one end and the last feather on the other end- with a bell accompanying it.

"H-Howaitonīdoru?" The white-haired shinigami said, the small boy smiling grimly. Helping her up, Howaitonīdoru picked up a large needle with thread trailing to his being. "Shiro, you have to wake up!" He pleaded in a babyish voice. Shimowa rubbed her head and looked around the black and white atmosphere. Looking at the boy once more, she noticed that his cheek was bleeding, the red blood coming out black.

"Howaitonīdoru, you broke." She said, brushing the blood away gingerly. "Shiro, it doesn't matter right now! Shiro, you gotta wake up! Please Shiro!" He begged, tugging on her sleeve. "Shiro! You _need _to!" Howaitonīdoru begged once more.

* * *

An excruciating pain erupted from Shimowa's side as she sat up, opening her eyes to meet Toushirou's. His face was slightly bloody, his taichou's haori stained with blood. "Sh-Shimowa!" He said, helping her up. Picking up her zanpakutou, Shimowa leaned against it and managed to stand up, Toushirou's worried eyes scanning over her. "Shimowa, don't move! You ha-"

"Toushirou, shut up." She demanded, her eyes cold and icy, taking Toushirou's. He fell silent for a moment, lowering his head. "Why, Shimowa?" He expected a laugh or a giggle, or at least a smile, but when he looked up, he saw nothing. "Toushirou, go." Shimowa said monotonously. "What?" Her eyes became sharp, blood dripping from her sides. "I said, _go._" Shimowa muttered through her teeth. "But, Shi-"

"No, buts, Toushirou!" Shimowa snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Shimowa! You're hurt! Your zanpakutou is damaged and you could-"

"Toushirou, I said, shut up! Do you really think that they need a third seat like me?" She paused, Toushirou's eyes hardening. "Don't say that Shimowa!" He barked at her. "Tch, you know it's true." Toushirou was getting mad now; what was wrong with his sister all of a sudden? "Shimowa, it's not that they need you..." He said quietly, both of them blocking out the sound around them. Her eyes softened slightly, the feeling of blood rushing the back of her throat. "You're my sister! I can't let you die out here!" He yelled at her, seeing the blood stain the corners of her lips. Grabbing Toushirou by the collar, she brought his face towards him, the smell of blood surrounding him. "Who ever said I was going to die?" She said confidently.

Shimowa was naive. Shimowa was cocky. Shimowa was benevolent. But nonetheless, Shimowa was almost always wrong. Toushirou lowered his head, tears starting to form. Coughing violently, Toushirou's eyes were caught by the web of blood the appeared at his feet. He looked up, his eyes slightly blurry to see Shimowa's lips covered with blood. More beads had been made when something hit his face. Catching his face, Toushirou looked at Shimowa who frowned down at him. "Don't cry, Toushirou. You're not a baby anymore." She instructed, narrowing her eyes. The taichou sniffled slightly, rubbing his face gingerly.

"But, Shimowa!" Toushirou braced himself for another slap in the face, and when nothing came, he went on. "Tell me why. Why did you jump in front of me?" He yelled at her, the grip on his collar loosening. "I told you once, and I didn't expect to tell you twice. I'm your guardian angel. I'll never let anything happen to you, Toushirou. You're more important to the Gotei Thirteen than some third seat like me. They need you, Toushirou. Anyone can be a third seat but no one, _no other _little, white-haired kid can be a taichou like you. I'll be here for you, Toushirou. Don't forget that." She said in a gentler, hushed voice. His eyes met Shimowa's, seeing the ice melt around them.

"Go, Toushirou." Shimowa demanded, his eyes lowering once more. Turning his back, Toushirou stopped for a moment, wiping a way a tear. "Onee-chan," He began as Shimowa raised an eyebrow, "I love you." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. Feeling the smile crease into his back, he listened carefully. "I love you too, Tou-tou." She said, her voice softer and warmer than before. Toushirou nodded and disappeared. _I'm surprised no hollows came and attacked us... _Shimowa thought to herself, letting her eyes sweep the grounds.

Behind her, a hollow burst from the floor, startling Shimowa before she could strike. Falling into the arms of Byakuya, the hollow disappeared. "Shimowa? Don't you think you were too harsh on him?" Byakuya asked, Shimowa snorting. "A thick-headed boy needs to be taught roughly." She said with a snide smirk, wiping the blood from her lips. Peering the her ripped shihakusho, Byakuya saw the blood ooze from her deep wounds. "Your wounds are deep." He stated, Shimowa catching his worried grey eyes. "And? I'm gonna be fine!" She said cockily, sitting down painfully. "That doesn't look fine to me." He said, hovering over her slightly. Snorting, Shimowa sat up with her zanpakutou to lean on. Just as she sat up, hideous fingers wrapped out her ankle and began pulling her towards a dark pool.

"Shimowa!" Byakuya and Toushirou both yelled. Tears forming in her eyes from the pain, Shimowa held her arm up. "Nuu, Howaitonīdoru!" She managed to say, the damaged zanpakutou shining bright as it darted to the now bloody fingers of the hollow. Stitching itself into the menacing skin of the hollow, a silver line shot itself to Shimowa's fingers. Pulling hard until she bled, the hollow's fingers snapped and disappeared. Groaning at the pain in her back and lower legs, Shimowa attempted to stand with the sealed Howaitonīdoru in her hands. The hollows had disappeared suddenly when she fell to the ground once more. Toushirou rushed to his sister's aid, dropping to his knees as he helped her sit up. "Sh-Shimowa!" He managed to say, seeing the blood corner her lips and the blood that painted the floor.

She smiled a warm smile that spoke gently to Toushirou as he worriedly looked over her body. Her shihakusho had been falling apart, growing heavy with all of the blood. Her hair was torn apart from the pony tail she had it in, stained with the dirt and blood. Cuts engulfed her slender arms and her pale face, though her eyes still shined bright. Barely sitting up, Shimowa touched her bloody fingers to Toushirou's face, his trembling fingers holding it. Rukia and Ichigo watched from afar, seeing another side of Toushirou take over. Byakuya stood with his back to her, afraid to see Shimowa's tattered body.

"Oh, Toushirou. How I dreamed of this day. Who knew it would come by so soon." She said as the blood dripped from the corner of her lips. He felt the tears form in his eyes, closing them so they wouldn't fall. "Don't go, Shimowa. Please." He whispered, squeezing her frail hand. Shimowa began laughing now, patting his hair with her free hand that lightly stained it pink. "I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him in a hushed voice when he shook his head. "You're such a liar, Shimowa." Toushirou choked, lowering his head as he brushed her fingertips against his cheek. She frowned and tapped her fingers against his cheek, the salty tears stinging but she hadn't said anything.

"Kuchiki-taichou, come here please." Shimowa whined slightly, smiling weakly. He turned slowly, seeing her frail smile, he couldn't deny her request. Byakuya walked slowly towards her, kneeling next to the white-haired shinigami. "Y'know, these past few months were _amazing. _Possibly the best in my whole dead life," She paused to sigh, lacing her fingers with Byakuya's who listened, Toushirou rubbing his eyes furiously. "God probably knew my second death was coming- _Hell _anyone could tell me my second death was coming. Anyway, I'm going on too much. Watch me die without saying anything important." Shimowa said as she laughed, the two taichous keeping silent. She sighed once more, unhooking her fingers from Byakuya's, she picked up Howaitonīdoru by the tassel and shook it.

"Howaitonīdoru," She warned when the hook snapped, the white tassel changing to the grey scarf and three feathers laced onto a bell. The two taichous stared in amazement as Shimowa grinned, throwing the scarf over Byakuya's head and fingering the feathers into Toushirou's hair. Shimowa then turned to face Byakuya, her eyes soft as the scarf that hung from his neck. "Kuchiki-taichou, I doubt you feel the same way I do about you, but I really do love you. You mean the world to me, well actually half of the world. Toushirou means the whole world to me," Shimowa paused to poked Toushirou's nose as he held her hand with both of his. "And you two loves birds better tell each other that you love each other, or else I'm gonna come and beat the shit out of you two." Shimowa threatened, both Ichigo and Rukia turning away to blush.

Coughing hoarsely, Shimowa laced her fingers with Byakuya's once more, sitting up raggedly, she pressed her bloody lips against his for a moment. "Such a tragic loss, isn't it?" She asked, with a fragile smile as Byakuya lowered his eyes. She leaned against him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. "Once an angel, always an angel." She whispered before sighing once more. The grip she had on Toushirou and Byakuya's hands loosened when Toushirou opened his eyes. "Y-you're so stupid, Shimowa." He choked back on tears, pressing her still-warm hand against his face. Byakuya kissed the back of her hand and closed his eyes.

Rangiku came through the thick bush, her golden smile faltering when she saw the sight in front of her. The atmosphere became quiet, and for a long time, everything was still until Toushirou stood up, plucking the feathers from his hair, the bell stayed silent. He rubbed his eyes once more as Byakuya lifted Shimowa's body from the ground, keeping his eyes set straight. "Matsumoto." Toushirou said simply, Rangiku knowing what to do. Rain began to fall heavily on the shinigami when the jigokuchou fluttered around them, the light engulfing the three shinigami. The doors closed, leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone.

A single tear fell down her face that was barely noticeable as Ichigo wiped it away, taking her small fingers into his hand, he lead her out of the forest.

* * *

Toushirou walked up the large hill, fiddling with the feathers as he noticed another figure standing there. "Kuchiki." He greeted morosely, Byakuya keeping silent. The grey scarf had been folded neatly on the mounds of dirt, Toushirou bending down to set the feathers on top as the jingled silently. He also pulled out a small twig with many jasmine buds growing, settling on top of the feathers. He stood there next to Byakuya for a moment, staring into the bright and colorful horizon before sighing.

Byakuya listened to his footsteps descend the grassy hill before pulling out a twig of his own, however it was engulfed with sakura blossoms. He set it down on top of the scarf, the wind blowing his hair gently. As he walked away himself, a sakura blossom fell atop the feather.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **the ending didn't really come out the way i wanted it. D; and sorry if it was rushed. i needed to get ready for school. i hoped you enjoyed it! this was the shortest story yet, so yeah. i know the end was kinda shitty but that's how i wanted to be. so yeah check out my other story, _Inquisitive Desires _if you're an ichiruki fan! THANKS REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS!


End file.
